Bowlingterror
by Mr H from D
Summary: Ein Crossover zwischen FOP, Kim Possible und The Big Lebowski, mit vielen Schimpfwörtern. VOLLSTÄNDIG!
1. Willkommen in Dimmsdale, verdammt

Willkommen in Dimmsdale, verdammt nochmal!

„Fuck! Verdammte Scheisse, ist diese bekackte Rostmühle denn zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen?"  
Jeffrey Lebowski, der von allen nur „der Dude" genannt werden möchte und es auch wird, wachte langsam auf. Er bemerkte sofort, dass das Auto, in dem er sich befand, sich nicht mehr bewegte.  
„Wir fahren nicht mehr. Walt, warum fahren wir nicht? Sind wir schon da?" murmelte er.  
„Nein Dude", antwortete sein bester Freund Walter leicht genervt, „wir sind nicht da. Sonst würde ich jetzt fröhlich um dieses Scheissmobil von einem Auto herumtanzen und dabei ein lustiges Lied auf den Lippen haben. Stattdessen sitze ich aber noch hier und fluche lauthals, weil unser fahrbarer Untersatz jetzt endgültig ins Koma gefallen, vielleicht sogar schon gestorben ist."  
Der Dude bemerkte, dass unter der Motorhaube Qualm hervor drang. Er beschloss nichts zu sagen, um Walter nicht noch weiter zu verärgern. Er hätte ohnehin nichts sagen können, weil Walter einfach weitermachte:  
„Weißt du Dude...weißt du was mit den Autos von Heute nicht mehr stimmt?"  
„Nein Walter, ich weiss es nicht."  
„Sie werden nicht mehr in den USA gebaut. Alle Fabriken stehen jetzt in Mexiko und die Autos werden von Mexikanern gebaut. Ich will jetzt hier natürlich in keinster Weise behaupten, dass der Mexikaner oder überhaupt der Lateinamerikaner an sich ein schlechterer Arbeiter wäre, als der durchschnittliche US-Bürger, nein, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sogar noch härter arbeiten als wir, aber sie haben nicht so hohe Qualitätsstandards wie wir. Wenn sie eine Schraube festgezogen haben, kontrollieren sie sie nicht weiter, während die gute, alte amerikanische Qualitätskontrolle anschließend noch so lange an jeder beschissen kleinen Schraube rüttelte, bis sie sich wirklich zu 100 Prozent sicher sein können, dass der Wagen läuft."  
„Walter."  
„Was?"  
„Walter."  
„Was?"  
„Als erstes mal, warst du schon mal in einer mexikanischen Fabrik?"  
„Ob ich..nein, wann sollte ich eine mexikanische Fabrik besucht haben? Und zu welchem Zweck?"  
„Warst du überhaupt schon mal in Mexiko?"  
„Ja. In meiner Jugend. Es wird dich vielleicht wundern, aber auch ich war mal ein Teenager, der mit seiner Freizeit nichts besseres anzufangen wusste, als am Wochenende über die Grenze zu fahren und sich hemmungslos zu besaufen, aber worauf willst du hinaus?"  
„Worauf ich hinaus will?"  
„Ja, worauf willst du hinaus."  
„Als erstes mal ist es völlig egal wie viele Mexikaner, Peruaner, Argentinier oder Vietnamesen..."  
„Hey, Vietnam hast du dieses mal ins Spiel gebracht!"  
„Ja, gut, es ist egal, wer an diesem Auto geschraubt hat. Selbst wenn wir so einen bekackten Gremlin unter der Haube hätten, wäre es jetzt viel wichtiger, wie wir zur Nationalen Bowlingmeisterschaft in Middleton kommen. Ach ja, wo sind wir jetzt eigentlich?"  
„Dimmsdale", sagte Walter etwas eingeschnappt. „Am Ortseingang stand Dimmsdale."  
Der Dude öffnete das Handschuhfach und eine Lawine an Krimskrams schlug ihm entgegen. Den Höhepunkt markierte aber eine Pistole, aus der sich nach dessen ungebremsten Fall ein Schuss löste. Die Kugel verfehlte den Dude nur knapp und durchschlug das Seitenfenster neben ihm. Der Dude verharrte vor Schreck bewegungslos.  
„Scheisse, ist dir was passiert?" fragte Walter aufgewühlt.  
„Nein, mir geht's gut", antwortete der Dude leise, wurde aber schnell lauter. „Fuck! Warum hast du eine ungesicherte Kanone im Handschuhfach..."  
Walter fiel ihm sofort ins Wort: „Warum ich eine ungesicherte Kanone im Handschuhfach habe? Weil die USA ein unsicherer Ort sind, vor allem auf den Straßen. Das waren sie sogar schon, bevor George W. Bush unser aller Herr und Meister wurde. Wenn ich jetzt also keine Waffe dabei hätte, wäre ich schneller tot, als du „verfassungsmäßiges Recht, eine Waffe zu tragen" sagen kannst. Die Waffe ist deshalb nicht gesichert, weil es Zeit kostet, sie zu entsichern. Es dauert schon lange genug sie aus dem Handschuhfach zu holen und wenn ich sie dann noch erst entsichern muss, haben mich die Gangster, Terroristen oder wer mich sonst so bedroht schon in den Arsch penetriert, bevor ich auch nur die Chance hatte, ihnen ihr kriminelles Gehirn aus dem ebenso kriminellen Schädel zu pusten, genau so, wie es mein verdammtes Recht ist. Und ausserdem, warum fummelst du an meinem Handschuhfach herum?"  
„Gibst du mir jetzt die Schuld, dass deine bekackte Waffe mich fast umgebracht hatte? Ich habe nur nach einer beschissenen Straßenkarte gesucht, damit ich weiss, wie weit wir von Middleton weg sind."  
„Niemand gibt dir hier die Schuld, verdammt. Und die Straßenkarte ist auf dem Rücksitz."  
Der Dude sah nach hinten, konnte aber keine Straßenkarte sehen. Was er aber sah, war der dritte Mann in ihrem Bowlingteam, der trotz des Krachs fest schlief.  
„Hey Walt, ich kann keine Karte sehen, aber ich glaube Jesus sitzt darauf."  
Walter drehte sich jetzt auch um.  
„Verdammt, warum schläft der noch? Ich meine nach all dem Geschrei und dem Schuss und dem zersplittertem Glas und dem weiteren Geschrei sollte ein normaler Mensch doch langsam aufwachen."  
„Der Typ wird mir immer unheimlicher."  
„Ich weiss was du meinst. Nicht nur in Momenten wie diesen wünschte ich mir, dass Donnie noch am Leben wäre. Wir hätten ihn nicht in unser Team aufnehmen sollen. Hey! Jesus!"  
Jesus schnarchte weiter. Jetzt wurde Walter brutal. Er griff sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger eine von Jesus' Brustwarzen und drehte sie kurz aber fest um. Der gewünschte Erfolg stellte sich schnell ein. Jesus wachte schreiend auf.  
„AAAAAAAAAH! Fuck, was zum...verdammt nochmal, Finger weg von Jesus' Nippeln!"  
„Okay, hören wir auf von deinen Nippeln zu reden und kommen zu deinem Arsch. Der sitzt nämlich auf der Straßenkarte."  
Jesus strafte Walter mit dem bösesten Blick den er hatte und zog langsam die Karte unter seinem Gesäß hervor (_A/N: Ich dachte es wäre nett, wenn ich mit „Gesäß" mal ein feineres Wort wähle.) _und gab sie Walter, der sie dann auch umgehend studierte.  
„Hey Dude", sagte Jesus. „Da steigt Qualm unter der Motorhaube hervor."  
„Ja, Jesus, das...wissen wir bereits. Darum stehen wir hier."  
„Aha. Wisst ihr auch, was mit dem Fenster passiert ist?"  
„Ja, Jesus, auch das wissen wir. Ich erzähle es dir später."  
Walter unterbrach die Unterhaltung: „Okay, eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht. Die schlechte ist, dass wir es vermutlich nicht mehr rechtzeitig nach Middleton schaffen werden."  
„Fuck!" schrie Jesus, behielt das „Ich wusste es!" aber lieber für sich. In all den Jahren hatte er doch so etwas wie Angst vor Walter entwickelt. Es ließ es sich nicht immer anmerken, aber ja, er hatte Angst vor Walter.  
„Jetzt kommt hoffentlich eine wirklich gute Nachricht", sagte der Dude.  
„Ja, genau die kommt jetzt. Ich kenne Dimmsdale, zumindest vom Namen her. Ich habe kürzlich etwas darüber gelesen. Dimmsdale hat eine ausgezeichnete Bowlingbahn. Nicht nur die Erste in den USA, die mit dem brandneuen CJH 313 Hydraulik-Kegelräumsystem ausgestattet ist, sie ist auch eine offizielle Turnierbahn des Internationalen Bowlingverbandes."  
„Soll heissen, wir können nicht am Turnier teilnehmen, sind aber trotzdem Meilen gefahren um Bowling zu spielen, anstatt einfach zu Hause zu bleiben und dort zu bowlen."  
„Nein Dude. Du liegst weit daneben. Eine Sonderregelung besagt nämlich, dass offizielle Turnierteilnehmer nicht zwingend am Austragungsort erscheinen müssen, wenn ein Notfall oder z. B. so etwas wie eine Autopanne vorliegt. In diesem Fall können sie einfach, zumindest für einen Tag, auf einer Bowlingbahn ihrer Wahl am Turnier teilnehmen."  
„Vorausgesetzt sie ist eine offizielle Turnierbahn des Internationalen Bowlingverbandes!" fügte der Dude optimistisch hinzu.  
„Genau wie die hier!" rief Jesus.  
Walter nickte zustimmend und der Dude und Jesus brachen in Freudenschreie aus.  
„Alles was wir tun müssen", unterbrach Walter sie, „ist uns unverzüglich telefonisch melden."  
„Unverzüglich bedeutet jetzt, oder?"  
„Genau."  
„Okay, habt ihr ein Handy dabei?" fragte Jesus.  
„Ich vertraue diesen Dingern nicht", sagte Walter und der Dude zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich mir so ein Ding leisten könnte? Warum hast du keins, Jesus?"  
„Alle haben doch heute Handys, aber Jesus ist nicht wie die Anderen. Jesus schwimmt nicht mit dem Strom. Jesus ist etwas besseres."  
„Sieht Jesus hier auch eine Telefonzelle?"  
Die Drei sahen sich um, doch nirgends war ein Telefon in Sichtweite. Walter verließ das Auto.  
„Wo willst du hin?"  
„Ich klingele an dem Haus dort an und frage höflich an, ob ich das Telefon benutzen darf, Dude. Es ist ein beschissener Notfall, die werden Verständnis dafür haben."  
Als Walter an der Haustür angelangt war, setzte er sein freundlichstes Gesicht auf und betätigte die Türklingel. Nur ein Blinzeln darauf öffnete sich die Tür und ein kleines, hyperaktiv wirkendes Mädchen mit einer riesigen Brille und einer sehr auffälligen Zahnspange steckte vorsichtig ihren Kopf hinaus.  
„Ja?" fragte Trudy.  
Walter räusperte sich und sagte so freundlich wie er nur konnte: „Guten Tag meine Kleine. Meine beiden Freunde und ich haben eine Autopanne, wie du da hinten sehen kannst. Könntest du bitte deine Eltern holen und sie fragen, ob wir ihr Telefon benutzen können?"  
„Meine Eltern sind nicht hier", sagte Trudy leise und sah sich verängstigt um. Walter bemerkte die Furcht in ihren Augen und beugte sich zu ihr runter.  
„Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben."  
„Vor ihnen habe ich keine Angst, aber AAAAAAH!"  
Die Hand ihrer großen Schwester Vicky kam hinter der Tür hervor und zog sie an den Zöpfen zur Seite.  
„Was wollen sie?" fragte Vicky Walter.  
Walter richtete sich langsam wieder auf und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass Trudys schriller Schrei ihn fast zu Tode erschreckt hatte.  
„Einen wunderschönen guten Tag, junge Dame. Wie sie sehen können, haben meine Freunde und ich eine kleine Autopanne. Wäre es möglich hier zu telefonieren?"  
„Ja, in einer Telefonzelle."  
Mit diesen Worten knallte Vicky Walter die Tür vor der Nase zu. Sowohl irritiert als auch etwas verärgert klingelte er erneut. Vicky öffnete ruckartig und rief: „Was?"  
Der leicht reizbare Walter biss die Zähne zusammen, um ihr nicht gleich an die Gurgel zu springen.  
„Ich möchte ihnen für den Hinweis mit der Telefonzelle danken, nur leider sind wir nicht von hier und wissen nicht, wo wir eine finden können. Ausserdem haben wir es eilig und müssten wirklich, ganz dringend telefonieren."  
Vicky überlegte kurz, hielt dann ihre Hand auf und sagte: „50 Dollar. Wenn es ein Ortsgespräch ist."  
Walter hatte sich bemüht. Er hatte sich wirklich bemüht. Und wie er sich bemüht hatte! Jetzt machte es aber „Klick" und der Schalter in seinem Kopf sprang von „nett" auf „wie immer".  
„50 Dollar für ein bekacktes Ortsgespräch? Wer hat dir denn ins Gehirn geschissen, du dummes Miststück? Meinetwegen kannst du in deiner Freizeit so viele kleine Mädchen quälen wie du willst, doch ich war in Vietnam! Ich bin nicht so einfach einzuschüchtern, schon gar nicht von irgend so einem dummen Teenie, der..."  
Vicky ging einfach zurück ins Haus und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, doch das machte Walter nur noch wütender.  
„Was, verdammte Scheisse nochmal, soll das? Es sind nicht so viele Amerikaner in Vietnam gestorben, nur damit du einem Reisenden in Not einfach jede Hilfe verweigerst und ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuknallst?" Er trat einmal gegen die Tür. „Leck mich! Hast du gehört was du machen sollst? Hey, lasst mich los!"  
Der Dude und Jesus kamen angerannt und zogen Walter von dem Haus weg, bevor er noch mehr Ärger machte.  
„Was zum Teufel nochmal ist da los, Walter?" wollte der Dude wissen.  
„Dieses Mädchen da drin versucht unsere Situation einfach so auszunutzen und verlangt 50 Dollar für ein Telefongespräch. Ausserdem scheint sie kleine Kinder zu verprügeln!"  
„So wie Millionen Andere auf der Welt auch, aber wir gehen einfach zum Haus nebenan und fragen da, ob wir telefonieren dürfen."  
„Dude, das verbiete ich dir."  
„Was verbietest du mir? Zu den Nachbarn dieses Mädchens zu gehen?"  
„Ganz recht. Und Jesus verbiete ich es auch."  
„Walt, du kannst es uns nicht verbieten."  
„Und ob ich das kann! Hier geht es jetzt nicht nur um unser bekacktes Auto oder unser bekacktes Bowlingturnier, es geht ums Prinzip."  
„Bitte nicht ums Prinzip", stöhnte der Dude, „deine Prinzipien haben uns bis jetzt immer nur Ärger eingehandelt. Komm Jesus, wir gehen nach nebenan."  
„Oh nein, Dude. Jesus ist diesmal auf Walters Seite."  
„Danke Jesus. Du siehst Dude, selbst Jesus hat begriffen worum es hier geht."  
„Ja. Man kann vieles über mich sagen, aber nicht, dass Jesus nicht für seine Prinzipien eintreten würde."  
„Das sind gar nicht deine Prinzipien, das sind Walters!"  
„Das Prinzip der Nächstenliebe und der Hilfsbereitschaft gehört allen Menschen. Der Mann, nach dem mich meine Mutter benannt hat, kam nicht vom Himmel herab, damit die Jugend von Heute das wieder vergisst!"  
„Macht doch was ihr wollt!"  
Der Dude ging zurück zum Auto und wartete einige Sekunden, bis Walter und Jesus ihn nicht mehr beachteten. Dann ging er zum Haus auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite und klingelte an. Eine ältere Dame öffnete die Tür.  
„Ja, junger Mann?"  
„Einen schönen guten Tag wünsche ich. Es tut mir leid, dass ich sie störe, aber ich hatte leider eine Autopanne und müsste jetzt einige sehr wichtige Anrufe tätigen.Dürfte ich bei ihnen telefonieren oder wüssten sie zumindest, wo ich die Möglichkeit dazu hätte?"  
Die alte Dame betrachtete den langhaarigen Mann in den ungewaschenen Kleidern von oben bis unten – und bat ihn in ihr Haus.  
„Natürlich dürfen sie hier telefonieren. Kommen sie doch bitte herein."  
„Vielen Dank."

10 Minuten später.  
„Nochmals vielen Dank, vor allem für die leckeren Plätzchen." rief der Dude, als er das Haus der alten Dame verließ.  
„Nichts zu danken. Sagen sie mir, wie das Bowlingturnier gelaufen ist!"  
„Das werde ich! Wiedersehen!"  
„Auf Wiedersehen!"  
Der Dude holte noch ein Plätzchen aus der Tüte, die ihm die alte Dame mitgegeben hatte und ging zurück zum Auto. Er kam dort zeitgleich mit Jesus und Walter an, die nicht sehr glücklich aussahen.  
„Was ist los?" fragte er.  
„Nichts", antwortete Walter.  
„Habt ihr etwas erreicht?"  
„Halt den Mund, Dude! Wir wollen nicht mehr darüber reden!"  
„Was ist denn..."  
„Verdammte Scheisse, hörst du schlecht?"  
„Ist ja schon gut. Hab übrigens bei der Bowling - Organisation angerufen, es geht alles klar. Die schicken einen Schiedsrichter zur Bowlingbahn. Und das Auto können wir in der Einfahrt der alten Frau dort hinten parken Ihr Sohn hat eine Autowerkstatt und sie wird dafür sorgen, dass er uns einen guten Preis macht. Wollt ihr ein Plätzchen?"  
Walter und Jesus nahmen wortlos jeweils ein Plätzchen aus der Tüte.

Gleichzeitig ein paar Straßen weiter, im Haus der Familie Turner.  
„Familienversammlung!" rief Mr Turner, das stolze, wenn auch ziemlich merkwürdige Oberhaupt der Familie.  
„Was gibt es, Liebling?" fragte seine nicht weniger merkwürdige Frau. „Ist die Toilette schon wieder verstopft?"  
„Besser. Es ist ein dringender Notfall eingetreten. Ein Bowling-Notfall!"  
„Bowling?"  
Timmy, der Sohn der Turners, war nicht gerade als großer Bowling-Fan bekannt. Schon gar nicht, wenn seine Eltern dabei im Spiel waren.  
„Ganz recht, mein Sohn. Bowling. Soeben bekam ich einen Anruf vom Obersten Bowlingmann."  
„Hat er endlich eine intelligentere Bezeichnung für seinen Status gefunden als „oberster Bowlingmann"?"  
„Natürlich nicht! Aber einige hilflos gestrandete Meisterschaftsteilnehmer brauchen unsere Hilfe! Während sie auf unserer schönen Dimmsdaler Bowlingbahn mit dem noch schöneren, brandneuen CJH 313 Hydraulik-Kegelräumsystem heute ihr Meisterschaftsspiel spielen werden, brauchen sie natürlich einen fähigen Schiedsrichter, sowie einen fähigen Ersatzschiedsrichter, für den Fall, dass einer der beiden während des Spiels ausfällt."  
Timmy schwante schlimmes.  
„Und ihr beiden..."  
„Genau", vollendete Mr Turner den Satz seines Sohnes. „Deine Mutter und ich wurden darum gebeten, innerhalb der nächsten 20 Minuten vor Ort zu erscheinen und unsere Pflichten als erster und zweiter Meisterschaftsschiedsrichter auszuüben."  
Timmy zog eine handvoll Konfetti aus seiner Hosentasche, warf es gelangweilt in die Luft und jammerte: „Juhu."  
„Ganz recht, mein Sohn. Juhu. Das bedeutet nämlich, dass du den Abend mit deiner Lieblingsbabysitterin verbringen darfst. Vicky ist schon auf dem Weg hierher und weil sie so kurzfristig vorbeikommen muss, bekommt sie einen Großteil von dem Geld, dass wir eigentlich zurückgelegt hatten um dir eine hervorragende Schulausbildung zu ermöglichen. Doch sie ist jeden Cent wert."  
So sehr Timmy es auch hasste den Abend auf der selben Bowlingbahn zu verbringen, wie seine Eltern, die Aussicht auf Folterung durch seine verhasste Babysitterin ließ Ersteres wie einen Tanz auf flauschigen Weidenkätzchen aussehen.  
„Mom. Dad. Ich will mit euch mitkommen."  
Erschrocken starrten die erwachsenen Turners ihren Sohn an.  
„Aber Timmy, ich dachte, du willst nie wieder zusammen mit uns auf die Bowlingbahn?"  
„Wie...äh...kommt ihr denn darauf?"  
„Weil du uns zu Weihnachten eine Karte geschenkt hast auf der stand, dass du nie wieder mit uns zusammen auf die Bowlingbahn willst!"  
„Das...war ein Aprilscherz."  
„Zu Weihnachten?"  
„Darum ist es ja auch so witzig. Ho ho ho, April April!"  
Timmys Eltern sahen sich skeptisch an. Diese Geschichte, so war sich Timmy sicher, war derart an den Haaren herbeigezogen, dass sie ihm niemals glauben würden.  
„Okay," sagte Mr Turner schließlich. „Du darfst mitkommen."  
Manchmal vergaß Timmy, wie leichtgläubig seine Eltern waren.  
Nur kurz darauf war die gesamte Familie Turner, inklusive der Zauberpaten ihres Sohnes, auf dem Weg zur Bowlingbahn.


	2. Fast so etwas wie Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Fast so etwas wie Ruhe vor dem Sturm

„Als ich das Letzte mal in der Nähe einer Bowlingbahn war, hat auf dem Parkplatz davor eine Gruppe deutscher Nihilisten das Auto von jemandem angezündet. Dann haben die sich um irgendein Lösegeld gestritten, es kam zur Schlägerei und einer ist an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben."  
„Und was hast du währenddessen gemacht, Shego?" fragte Dr. Drakken seine Handlangerin.  
Drakken, Shego und 20 ihrer besten – was immer das heissen mag – Handlanger saßen in einem riesigen, gepanzerten Lastwagen und näherten sich langsam ihrem Ziel. Einer idyllischen Kleinstadt namens Dimmsdale.  
„Hab zugesehen. Aus sicherer Entfernung", antwortete sie.  
„Was wolltest du dort?"  
„Keine Ahnung, ist schon lange her. Das war so Anfang der 90er. Ich weiss aber, was ich nicht da wollte. Bowlen. Ich hasse Bowling."  
„Jetzt hör aber auf. Du hasst alles."  
„Stimmt nicht."  
„Stimmt ja wohl. Du bist wie ein dummer Teenager, der gegen sein Umfeld rebelliert. Alles ist Mist und ich hasse mich selbst."  
Shego entflammte drohend ihre Hände und fragte eiskalt: „Könnten sie das wiederholen, Doc?"  
Die Handlanger entfernten sich langsam von Drakken.  
„Du m-m-m-achst mir keine Angst. Ich hab nur g-gesagt, was ich denke. Und ich denke, dass du von vielen Dingen nur behauptest sie zu hassen, damit du möglichst negativ rüberkommst. Bitte tu mir nichts."  
Sie löschte ihre Hände und überlegte kurz.  
„Bin ich wirklich so negativ?"  
„Nenne mir eine Sache, die du in den letzten Monaten gemocht hast."  
„Diesen einen Film, „Sin City", den fand ich hervorragend."  
„Wann hast du den denn gesehen? Den wollte ich mit dir zusammen sehen!" jammerte Drakken.  
„Ich sehe mir mit ihnen zusammen keine Filme mehr an. Sie lachen an den falschen Stellen, reden ununterbrochen dazwischen und fragen mich ständig nach der Handlung. Ausserdem haben sie am Ende von „Kill Bill Vol. 2" schlimmer geheult als Uma Thurman. Und nachdem wir „Bad Santa" gesehen haben, fragten sie mich tatsächlich, ob er wirklich der Weihnachtsmann war. Ich frage mich, ob sie dem Film auch nur eine Sekunde lang gefolgt sind? Es wurde dort nie auch nur ansatzweise versucht so zu tun, als ob er der echte Weihnachtsmann wäre!"  
„Aber der kleine Junge hat doch..."  
„Beweisführung abgeschlossen."  
„Aber..."  
„Beweisführung abgeschlossen!"  
Es wäre schlauer gewesen, wenn Dr.Drakken jetzt einfach nur ruhig gewesen wäre. Aber auch wenn der Doktortitel etwas anderes vermuten lassen könnte, hat sich Drakken nur selten durch besondere Intelligenz hervorgetan.  
„Weißt du, Shego, ich glaube, du wärst nicht ganz so negativ, wenn du öfter ausgehen würdest."  
Shego zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ich sollte sie jetzt sofort schlagen, doch aus irgendwelchen Gründen bin ich neugierig auf das, was sie mir jetzt sagen werden."  
„Dann sage ich dir, schnapp dir einen netten, jungen Mann und hab einen schönen Abend."  
„Was verstehen sie davon? Die letzte Frau, mit der ich sie gesehen habe, war ein Roboter."  
„Ich bin hier nicht das Thema, sondern du. Obwohl eine gewisse, negative Einstellung in deinem Beruf durchaus hilfreich ist, vergiftet dein Verhalten die Arbeitsmoral."  
„Mein Verhalten? Ich verprügele sie und die Handlanger höchstens. Sie benutzen sie als Versuchskaninchen für irgendwelche verrückten Experimente."  
„Handlanger Nr. 8 hat sich bis jetzt nicht beschwert."  
„Weil wir ihn nicht mehr wiedergefunden haben!"  
„Haarspaltereien. Und genau deswegen solltest du dir einen hübschen Mann suchen und deinen Spaß mit ihm haben."  
„Diese Unterhaltung wird mir zu Privat."  
„Was du unter „Spaß mit einem Mann haben" verstehst, ist deine Sache. Ich rede von einem Kino- oder Discobesuch. Geht in ein Konzert. Wie heissen diese Finnen, dessen Krawallmusik du ständig auf voller Lautstärke hörst und mich auf diese Weise fast in den WAHNSINN treibst?"  
„Apocalyptica."  
„Ja, die. Geh mit ihm auf ein Apocalyptica-Konzert oder so."  
„Sie haben dabei nur eines übersehen. Ich bin zufrieden mit meinem Liebesleben!"  
„Du hast kein Liebesleben!"  
„Und was geht sie das an?"  
„Ich will nur das Beste für dich. Das Beste für dich ist nämlich auch das Beste für mich. Wenn du zufrieden bist, lieferst du vielleicht bessere Arbeit ab."  
Nur wegen dieser Äußerung nahm Shego Drakkens Nase zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und drückte zu.  
„Shego", näselte Drakken, „ich darf dich höflich bitten, meine Nase loszulassen."  
„Und wir reden nicht mehr über mein Liebesleben?"  
„Nein. Versprochen."  
Obwohl jeder erwartete, dass sie ihm jetzt noch schnell die Nase brechen würde, ließ Shego einfach los. Einige Sekunden später brach Drakken dafür etwas anderes, nämlich sein Versprechen.  
„Geh doch mit einen von den Handlangern weg."  
„Worauf haben wir uns gerade geeinigt?"  
„Ich meine ja nur. Viele von ihnen wären bestimmt glücklich, wenn sie einen Abend mit dir verbringen würden. Habe ich recht."  
Handlanger Nr. 6 sah erst nach links, dann nach rechts, so als ob er hoffte, dass irgendjemand anderes vor ihm antworten würde und sagte dann zögernd: „Ja. Ja, irgendwie. Diejenigen unter uns, die noch nicht von ihnen zusammengeschlagen wurden, sind ganz verrückt nach ihnen. Naja, die unverprügelten und Nr. 31, aber der ist in diesen Dingen ohnehin etwas merkwürdig."  
Shego stöhnte genervt.  
„Und mit diesen Leuten wollen sie mich verkuppeln? Das sind degenerierte Höhlenmenschen! Die sehen sich in ihrer Freizeit Zeichentrickfilme an!"  
„Ja, und? Handlanger Nr. 21 ist meiner Meinung nach sehr attraktiv."  
Kaum hatte Drakken diesen Satz ausgesprochen, fragten sich alle Anwesenden, was er damit wohl meinte.

Mittlerweile hatten die Turners die Bowlingbahn erreicht und machten sich auf die Suche nach dem Bowlingteam in Not.„Leute, ihr müsst mir helfen", flüsterte Timmy zu seinen, als Luftballons getarnten, Elfen. „Dieser Abend kann nur schrecklich werden."  
„Was hast du denn gegen Bowling? Ich liebe es! Der Duft des Rasens, Chili, Clowns, ein Swimming Pool voller Wackelpudding, Bowling ist cool."  
„Cosmo?"  
„Ja, Liebes?"  
„Wovon hast du gerade geredet?", wollte Wanda wissen.  
„Bowling."  
„Nein, das war kein Bowling."  
„In meiner kunterbunten Zuckerwattewelt schon. Lalalalalalalaaaaaa."  
„Siehst du, Wanda? Selbst Cosmo muss sich Bowling in seinem Kopf schönreden. Und er findet normalerweise sogar Löcher in seinen Socken mehr als unterhaltsam."  
„Hihi, Löcher in meinen Socken."  
„Ach Timmy, du weißt doch. Cosmo ist ein Idiot und ich für meinen Teil liebe Bowling."  
Damit hatte Timmy irgendwie gar nicht gerechnet. Wanda war sicher eine vielseitige Elfe, aber trotzdem konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, sie mit einem Spiel wie Bowling in Verbindung zu bringen.  
Währenddessen hatten Mr & Mrs Turner gefunden wonach sie gesucht hatten. Glaubten sie zumindest.  
„Entschuldigung? Sind sie Jeffrey Lebowski, Walter Sobchak, Jesus Quintana?" fragte Timmys Vater und eine der drei übergewichtigen Frauen antwortete: „Nein. Und wenn sie jetzt verschwinden, tun wir ihnen nicht weh."  
„Entschuldigung, sie reden hier mit meinem Mann!" empörte sich Mrs Turner.  
„Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich sowohl sie, als auch ihn wie einen Schokoriegel durchbrechen kann. Wollen sie das wirklich riskieren?"  
In dem Moment kam Walter als Retter in der Not um die Ecke: „Schon in Ordnung Ladies, wir kümmern uns jetzt darum."  
„Sind das Freunde von dir, Walt?"  
„Weiss ich noch nicht. Seid ihr die Schiedsrichter?"  
„Vom obersten Bowlingmann persönlich dazu auserkoren."  
„Dann sind sie meine Freunde. Kommen sie bitte mit. Mein Team ist auf Bahn 3."  
Während Walter die Turners zu den Anderen führte, ging Wanda etwas durch den Kopf.  
„Jeffrey Lebowski. Cosmo, woher kenne ich den Namen?"  
„Von mir. Ich bin Cosmo. Dein Mann. Nicht Juandissimo. Cosmo. C-o-s...öööh, du kennst den Rest."  
Wanda zauberte sich eine zusammengerollte Zeitung herbei und verpasste ihrem Mann damit einen verhältnismäßig sanften Schlag auf den Kopf. (Ich meine im Verhältnis dazu, wie hart sie ihn sonst schlägt, wenn die dummen Chemikalien in seinem Gehirn die Oberhand übernhemen.)  
„Nein, nicht dein Name. Jeffrey Lebowski!"  
„Ach der. Der steht da hinten."  
Wanda drehte sich um und sah den verlotterten Späthippie, wie er versuchte, sich auf sein bevorstehendes Spiel zu konzentrieren, während Jesus neben ihm stand und der Frau an der Bahn nebenan einige eindeutige Hüftbewegungen zuwarf.  
„Oh mein Gott, das ist Jeff!"  
Timmy war etwas ratlos.  
„Sollte ich ihn kennen?"  
„Nein, aber er war mal unser Patenkind."  
„Dieser versiffte Langhaarige? Ich will euch ja keine Vorwürfe machen, aber ihr habt bei ihm irgendwie versagt."  
„Naja, er war das erste Patenkind in unserer Hippie-phase. Das war damals noch ganz neu für uns und vielleicht haben wir damals ein paar Dinge zu ihm gesagt, die er vielleicht zu ernst genommen hat, aber er war ein sehr netter Junge."  
Das Gegenteil eines netten Jungen war es dann, welches in diesem Moment folgendes rief: „Turner! Was machst du hier?"  
Diese Stimme verursachte immer wenn er sie hörte einen Krampf in Timmys Haarwurzeln Er warf einen erschrockenen Blick zur Bar und sah dahinter die zweitschlimmste Person, die er kannte, stehen.  
„Mr Crocker? Was machen sie denn hier?"  
„Eigentlich geht dich das nichts an, Turner, doch ihr arbeite hier des öfteren als Barmann um mir etwas dazu zu verdienen. Mein Lehrergehalt alleine ist leider nicht ausreichend für die Jagd nach HÄLFÄNDÄN ÄLFÄÄÄN!"  
„Okay, man sieht sich", sagte Timmy langsam und entfernte sich rückwärts in Richtung Bowlingbahn.  
„Jetzt ist auch noch Crocker hier. Der wird uns bestimmt den ganzen Abend an den Hacken kleben und nach Beweisen für eure Existenz suchen. Kann es eigentlich noch schlimmer werden?"  
„Das hängt davon ab, wie du zu dieser Aktion deines Vaters stehst?" sagte Cosmo.  
Timmys Dad war gerade dabei sich einen Sturzhelm aufzusetzen um sich mit Karacho auf die Bowlingbahn zu stürzen und die Kegel im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eigenhändig abzuräumen.  
„Warum macht er das?" fragte Timmy verzweifelt.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, Kleiner, ich weiss es nicht", sagte der Dude. „So etwas sehe ich zum ersten Mal."  
Mrs Turner kannte die Antwort: „Dein Vater will nur testen, ob die Bahn in einwandfreiem Zustand ist."  
„Okay. Wird er das noch öfter machen?"  
„Das werde ich zu unterbinden wissen."  
„Zum Glück."  
„Denn jetzt bin ich erstmal dran!"  
Nun setzte auch Mrs Turner ihren Schutzhelm auf und warf sich in die Kegel. Sowohl verwirrt als auch etwas verstört sahen ihr Timmy, der Dude, Walter und Jesus hinterher.  
„So, du bist also ihr Sohn?"  
„Ja, Sir."  
„Lass doch dieses autoritäre „Sir"- Gehabe. Ich bin der Dude, das ist Walt und das ist Jesus."  
„Hi. Ich bin Timmy."  
„Man sieht heute nicht mehr viele Kinder, die mit Luftballons auf die Bowlingbahn kommen."  
„Ähm...Internet?"  
„Was?"  
„Schon gut, irgendwie war ich nicht darauf vorbereitet, auf die Ballons angesprochen zu werden."  
Eine der Aufgaben von Elfen ist es, möglich unauffällig zu sein. Als einzige Luftballons, die innerhalb der letzten 16 Jahre zusammen mit einem Kind eine Bowlingbahn betreten haben, kann dies nicht zu 100 gewährleistet werden. Aus diesem Grunde ließen sich Wanda und Cosmo auch platzen und tauchten, etwas unauffälliger, als Mäuse wieder auf.  
„Ich glaube, wir haben deine Luftballons beleidigt", lachte der Dude.  
In dem Moment kamen Timmys Eltern wieder zurück von ihrem Ausflug in die Tiefen des CJH 313 Hydraulik-Kegelräumsystems.  
Es besitzt übrigens für genau solche Fälle eine Menschen-Notfall-Sicherung. Sollte mal ein Mensch, oder in diesem Fall mehrere, zusammen mit den Kegel weggeräumt werden, erkennt das CJH 313 Hydraulik-Kegelräumsystem dies und leitet den lebenden Organismus sicher durch ein gepolstertes, ergonimisch geformtes Räderwerk nach draussen.  
„So, Mr Lebowski, sind sie und ihr Team bereit?"  
„Nennen sie mich Dude. Das machen alle. Und ja, wir sind bereit."  
„Ich wurde bereit geboren!" fügte Jesus hinzu und griff sich seine Kugel.  
„Dann fangen sie bitte jetzt mit dem Spiel an."  
Das ließ sich Jesus nicht zweimal sagen. Mit eleganten, bewusst ausgeführten Bewegung schritt er zur Wurflinie und machte seinen Wurf. Langsam aber sicher rollte die Kugel die Bahn entlang, immer weiter auf ihr Ziel zu. Die Pins hatten gar keine Chance. Sie waren starr vor Angst! Jesus brauchte noch nichtmal hinzusehen um zu wissen, dass er einen Strike geworfen hatte.  
„Ich habe diese Kegel so etwas von gefickt!" rief er über die ganze Bahn.  
Walter wies ihn zurecht.  
„Jesus, hier ist ein Kind anwesend."  
„Hey, ich, habe euch doch erzählt, dass das ein Justizirrtum war und was da wirklich passierte!"  
„Davon reden wir gar nicht, du sollst nur auf deine beka...deine Aussprache achten!"  
„Ach so. Sorry, Knirps. Wenn du wissen willst, was ich gerade gesagt habe, frag deine Eltern oder schalte den Fernseher ein."  
„Jesus!"  
„Ist ja schon gut."  
In diesem Moment passierte etwas ungewöhnliches. Alle Kegel des Bowlingcenters gerieten ins Schwanken und fielen um. Größtenteils ohne, dass eine Kugel in der Nähe war. Schließlich wurde das Schwanken so heftig, dass die Gäste des Centers gar nicht drumherum kamen zu bemerken, dass die Erde bebte. Während die ersten Menschen (und Cosmo) in Panik ausbrachen, blieb Walter ganz ruhig. Es war keine desinteressierte Ruhe, es war eine angespannte, konzentrierte Ruhe.  
„Dude, Jesus, das ist kein normales Erdbeben."  
„Was auch immer das für eine Scheisse ist, sie bringt das Haus zum Beben, das ist mehr, als ich wissen muss. Nichts wie raus..."  
Eigentlich sollte noch ein „hier" hinter dem „raus" folgen, doch dann wurde mit einem lauten Krachen ein Loch in eine Wand gesprengt. Es flogen Trümmer und Bowlingkugeln durch die Gegend, doch wie durch ein Wunder wurde niemand schwer verletzt. Wanda und Cosmo hatten sich in dicke Matratzen verwandelt und sich für den Fall der Fälle über Timmy und seine Eltern geworfen.  
Kaum hatte sich der Staub gelegt, bemerkten die Ersten, die es wagten die Augen zu öffnen, dass die Türen durch Männer mit sehr merkwürdigen Uniformen blockiert waren.  
„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Wanda.  
Sie und Cosmo verwandelten sich wieder in Mäuse, bevor sich jemand fragen konnte, wo die Matratzen herkamen.  
„Mir geht's gut, aber wer sind diese Männer dort? Und was ist überhaupt passiert?"  
Die Antwort kam schneller als ihnen lieb war. Dr. Drakken kam auf einem Miniaturgleiter durch das Loch in der Wand geschwebt.  
„Meine Damen und Herren, wenn ich um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten darf? Ich bin Dr. Drakken, sie haben sich schon von mir gehört."  
„Nein", meldete sich ein anonymer Zwischenrufer.  
Nach einigen Sekunden der frustrierten Irritation fuhr Drakken fort: „Wie dem auch sei. Sie sind alle meine Geiseln. Doch keine Bange, meine Männer und ich sind schon bald wieder weg. Wir wollen nur das CJH 313 Hydraulik-Kegelräumsystem. Wenn sich alle gut benehmen und weder die Polizei, noch eine gewisse Teenie-Heldin und ihr dummer Gehilfe auftauchen, wird niemandem etwas passieren."  
„Was sollte die Nummer mit dem Loch in der Wand?" fragte Shego, als sie von draussen hineinkletterte. „Und warum habe ich nicht auch so einen Gleiter."  
„Ich habe nur den Einen. Und die Sprengung war eine Demonstration meines Willens. So zeige ich, dass ich unberechenbar bin."  
„Okay, aber trotzdem hätten sie sich das Loch sparen können. Und wenn wir wieder zurück sind, möchte ich auch so einen Gleiter."  
„Shego, das ist weder der richtige Ort, noch..."  
„Ähm, Entschuldigung? Herr Doktor?"  
„Ja, was ist denn?"  
„Turner ist mein Name. Meine Frau und ich sind Schiedsrichter in einem Meisterschaftsspiel und wir würden sie gerne im Namen des obersten Bowlingmannes fragen, ob es möglich wäre, dass das Spiel währenddessen weiter geführt wird?"  
Man konnte es unter seiner Sonnenbrille nicht sehen, aber der Dude verdrehte die Augen.  
„Nein", antwortete Drakken, „das dürfen sie nicht."  
„Dann sehe ich mich gezwungen, mich über sie und ihre Frau beim obersten Bowlingmann zu beschweren."  
„Drakken und ich sind nicht verheiratet!"  
„Gut zu wissen", sagte Jesus, klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung und stand langsam auf. Auf die Küsse und die Hüftbewegungen, die er Shego zuwarf reagierte sie nur mit eiskalter Verachtung.  
Walter griff währenddessen seine Sporttasche. Dem Dude schwante schlimmes.  
„Walt, was hast du vor?"  
„Ich werde mein Land verteidigen. Und diese heiligen Hallen des Bowlingsports. Ich tue es für ihn."  
Er zeigte dabei auf Timmy.  
„Walt, sag nicht, du hast..."  
„Doch Dude, ich hab."  
„Oh nein. Du weißt genau, was ich davon halte."  
„Tut mir leid Dude, aber manchmal passieren Dinge, die einen Mann dazu zwingen zu handeln. Vietnam war so ein Ding. Und diese Geiselnahme ist es ebenfalls."  
„Na Toll. Wie war dein Name nochmal? Timmy? Bleib bloß unten. Ich weiss schon was jetzt kommt."


	3. Jeder hilft auf seine Weise

Jeder hilft auf seine Weise

Timmy zog seinen Vater am Hosenbein um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er sich wieder auf den Boden legen sollte.  
Walter stand währenddessen, mit seiner Tasche in der Hand, auf.  
„Also, Doktor. Versteh ich das hier richtig, dass sie einfach hier auftauchen, mit einer Horde von Schlägern im Schlepptau und die harmlosen Menschen, die heute nichts anderes vorhatten als einen gemütlichen Abend auf der Bowlingbahn zu verbringen, zu Tode erschrecken, nur um ein Kegelräumsystem zu stehlen?"  
„Ja. Das sehen sie richtig", antwortete Dr. Drakken.  
„Dann habe ich schlechte Nachrichten für sie. Einer der hier Anwesenden ist nicht so harmlos. Fuck, er war in Vietnam und wird VERDAMMTE SCHEISSE NOCHMAL um nichts in der Welt einfach dabei zusehen, wie irgend so ein bekackter, blauer Terrorist und seine grüne Schlampe versuchen dieses Land dorthin zu dorthin zu ficken, wo es wehtut!"  
Drakken wurde etwas anbetrachts der Lautstärke, die Walter an den Tag legte, nervös: „Ich will hier niemanden..."  
„Schlampe? Du nennst mich Schlampe, Fettsack?"  
„Fick dich! Fickt euch alle! Ich werde euch jetzt demonstrieren wie der moderne US-Amerikaner mit dem Terrorismus umzugehen vermag! Ihr versucht uns in den Arsch zu ficken? Ich drehe euch einfach um und schiebe euch stattdessen meine ungeölte Faust hinten rein. Was haltet ihr davon?"  
Mit diesen Worten zog Walter eine vollautomatische Handfeuerwaffe aus seiner Sporttasche und schoss fast wie von Sinnen in der Gegend herum. Shego warf Drakken noch rechtzeitig zu Boden und seine Handlanger sprangen in alle Richtungen davon, während Walter laut fluchend das komplette Magazin leerte.  
Als der Moment der Magazin-leere eingetroffen war und Walter realisierte, dass er eigentlich nur noch mehr Sachschaden angerichtet hatte, stand Drakken wieder breit grinsend auf.  
„Hm, sieht so aus, als ob da jemand wohl doch keine Ahnung hat, wie man mit Terrorismus umgeht. Ausserdem bin ich kein Terrorist."  
„Wie auch immer", antwortete Walter ruhig, zog schnell und unerwartet eine kleine Pistole aus seiner Tasche und schoss Drakken damit einen Teil seines rechten Ohrs weg.  
„War...das mein Ohr?" fragte der Angeschossene mit der schockierten Ruhe eines Mannes, der gerade durch Waffengewalt einen Teil seines Körpers verloren hatte.  
Shego, die eigentlich durch nichts zu erschüttern war, war dieses mal selber etwas erschrocken und hauchte: „Nicht das Ganze. Nur die Spitze."  
„Nicht das erste Ohr, das ich auf dem Gewissen habe", sagte Walter stolz und zielte erneut auf Dr. Drakken. „Wollen sie noch mehr verlieren? Vielleicht sogar ihr beschissenes Leben? Wenn nicht, drehen sie einfach um, nehmen ihre bekackte Schlägertruppe mit und kommen nie wieder."  
Drakken fasste sich ans Ohr und betrachte dann fassungslos das Blut auf seinen Fingerspitzen.  
„Shego?"  
Shego starrte angewidert/fasziniert auf den fehlenden Teil von Drakkens Ohr.  
„Shego?" wiederholte sich Drakken.  
„Ähm, tut mir leid, was? Das ist wirklich eine Menge Blut für so eine kleine Ecke. Da fehlt vielleicht nur ein Zentimeter, vielleicht war da eine Schlagader."  
„Du weißt, was du zu tun hast."  
„Geht klar."  
Aus dem Stand sprang Shego blitzschnell auf Walter zu und streckte ihn mit einem Tritt zu Boden.  
„Danke, Shego, aber ich meinte eigentlich, dass du den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten holen solltest."  
„Sehe ich aus, wie eine Krankenschwester?"  
„Du würdest so scharf aussehen als Krankenschwester", brachte sich Jesus ein. „Ich kann eine Schwestern-Uniform besorgen. Wenn du mal Interesse an einem Wochenende voll hemmungsloser Leidenschaft und schwitzenden Körpern in Ekstase hast, komm doch vorbei."  
Shego musterte Jesus und antwortete gewohnt trocken: „Nur, wenn du nicht da bist."  
Dr Drakken sank wimmernd auf die Knie.  
„Shego! Willst du mich einfach verbluten lassen?"  
„Habe ich noch nicht entschieden. Diese Bohnenstange hier widert mich so sehr an, dass ich nicht klar denken kann."  
Jesus drehte sich breit grinsend zum Dude, der sich um den bewusstlosen Walter kümmerte, und sagte fern von jedem Realismus: „Gehört? Ich habe ihr den Kopf verdreht."  
„Scheisse, Jesus, hast du nicht gesehen, was sie mit Walter angestellt hat?"  
„Ist er tot?"  
„Nein."  
„Fuck, wo ist dann das Problem?"

In exakt diesem Moment in Middleton.  
Kim Possible saß zusammen mit ihrem besten Freund und Gehilfen Ron Stoppable, sowie seinem Nacktmull Rufus, wie so oft im örtlichen „Bueno Nacho" und verbrachte die Zeit mit einer tiefgründigen Unterhaltung:  
„Der Film „Dodgeball" ist vielleicht der witzigste Film, der je gedreht wurde!"  
„Ron, in dem Film bekommen ständig nur irgendwelche Leute Bälle oder Schraubenschlüssel ins Gesicht oder in...nun...das Männergebiet."  
„Ich weiss. Das ist doch verdammt witzig. Ausserdem hast du auch gelacht."  
„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich den Film nicht witzig fand, aber er ist bestimmt nicht der witzigste Film, der je gedreht wurde."  
„Nenne mir einen lustigeren."  
„Ghostbusters?"  
„Hmhm, Ghostbusters", krächzte Rufus zustimmend.  
„Das ist nicht fair, Kim. Das ist ein unbestrittener Klassiker!"  
Mit dem altbekannten Klingelton meldete sich der Kimmunicator.  
„Was steht an, Wade?"  
„Drakken steht an. So wie es aussieht ist er gewaltsam in ein Bowlingcenter eingedrungen und hat die anwesenden Gäste als Geiseln genommen."  
„Eine Bowlingcenter? Was verlangt er?"  
„In Bowlingcentern gibt es des öfteren hervorragende Nachos", warf Ron ein. „Nicht so hervorragend wie hier, aber wenn kein Bueno Nacho in der Nähe sein sollte, ist die Bowlingbahn der nächstbeste Ort für den Genuss dieser Errungenschaft der modernen Welt."  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er wegen dem Essen dort ist."  
„Bis jetzt hat er auch noch keine Forderungen gestellt. Vielleicht will er etwas, dass sich im Gebäude befindet."  
„Also doch die Nachos!"  
„Ron", stöhnten Kim und Wade gleichzeitig.  
„Da ist übrigens noch etwas, Kim. Zeugen berichten von Schüssen, die aus dem Bowlingcenter kamen."  
„Schüsse?"  
„Und nicht zu wenig."  
„Das klingt aber gar nicht nach Drakken. Wurde jemand verletzt?"  
„Darüber gibt es noch keine Angaben. Ich habe dir und Ron schon eine Reisemöglichkeit besorgt."  
„Dann nichts wie auf nach...wohin?"  
„Dimmsdale. Ist gar nicht mal so weit weg."  
„Dann nichts wie auf nach Dimmsdale! Sag Bescheid, wenn es etwas Neues gibt."  
„Natürlich."  
Als Kim, Ron und Rufus auf dem Weg nach draussen waren, griff sich Ron noch schnell den Kimmunikator: „Wade, kennst du den Film „Dodgeball"?"  
„Natürlich."  
„Bist du nicht auch der Meinung, dass das der witzigste Film aller Zeiten ist?"  
„Tut mir leid, aber kein Vergleich mit dem „Kentucky Fried Movie"."  
„Ach, ihr immer mit euren Klassikern. Schonmal etwas von Fairness gehört?"

„Leute, was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Timmy die beiden Mäuse vor sich. „Ihr besitzt Zauberkräfte, da müsst ihr doch helfen können."„Tut mir leid, Timmy. Nur auf Anweisung. Auf deine Anweisung, um genau zu sein."  
„Dann wünsche ich mir, dass die Polizei den Laden stürmt und uns rettet."  
Wanda und Cosmo hoben ihre Zauberstäbe – und das allseits beliebte Flatulenz-Geräusch erklang. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass der Wunsch nicht erfüllbar war.  
„Was ist los? Dürft ihr keine Leben retten?"  
Wanda schlug in „Da Rules" nach.  
„Doch, aus diesem Grunde dürfen wir den Wunsch ja nicht erfüllen. Wenn die Polizei das Gebäude stürmt, kann es zu unkontrollierbaren Situationen kommen, in deren Verlauf es sogar zu Todesfällen kommen kann."  
„Verstehe. Was machen wir dann?"  
„Darauf warten, dass von alleine Hilfe kommt?"  
„Oh, ich weiss etwas Besseres", sagte Cosmo.  
Wanda hielt ihm den Mund zu. Sie kannte ihren Mann gut genug um zu wissen, dass er jetzt irgendeinen dummen Plan erzählen würde, in den Timmy ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken einsteigen würde.  
„Timmy", sagte sie ruhig, „ich kann Cosmo nicht den Mund verbieten. Und beim heiligen Rolf Müller-Bode und dem genau so heiligen Farid Gharadjedaghi, ich habe es oft genug versucht. Doch bevor ich jetzt gleich die Hand wegnehme und die Dummheit aus seinem Mund in deinen Gehörgang fließt, möchte ich dich bitten, genau über das Nachzudenken, was Cosmo dir vorschlagen wird und dann erst zu antworten."  
„Gut. Du hast mein Wort."  
Wanda nahm vorsichtig die Hand von Cosmos Mund (Naja, die Pfote von Cosmos Schnauze, schließlich waren sie ja noch Mäuse) und machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst.  
Cosmo atmete einmal tief ein und verkündete seine Idee: „Du könntest dich aber auch von der Gruppe entfernen und wie John McClane einen eigenen Privatkrieg gegen die Bösen anzetteln."  
„Okay."  
Wanda schlug sich mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen den Kopf.  
„Timmy. Vermutlich hast du nur deshalb zugestimmt, weil du noch nie „Stirb Langsam" gesehen hast, denn wenn du wüsstest, was John McClane, und vor allem einigen Geiseln, so alles zustößt, hättest du dich anders entschieden."  
„Nein. Ich habe doch euch. Was kann denn schon groß passieren?"  
„Punkt für ihn", lachte Cosmo.  
„Liebling, selbst wenn alles gut ausgeht wirst du dir heute Nacht wünschen, dass du den Mund gehalten hättest."  
Während Cosmo sich noch fragte, was seine Frau damit meinte, schlich die unangenehmste der Geiseln zu Drakken und Shego rüber. Und ich rede nicht von Jesus.  
Shego war gerade dabei, einen Verband um Drakkens Kopf zu legen, was, wie sie ihm vorher deutlich klar machte, nicht zu ihrem Aufgabenbereich gehört.  
„Doktor Draco?"  
„Drakken", jammerte er. „Dr. Drakken. Wer bitte sehr sind sie?"  
„Denzel Crocker, erfreut sie kennenzulernen."  
Crocker reichte ihm die Hand, doch sowohl Drakken, als auch Shego ignorierten diese Geste.  
„Ich kenne ihr Foto. Sie versuchen doch ununterbrochen, die Welt zu beherrschen."  
„Ja, und? Meinen Namen konnten sie sich nicht merken. Au! Vorsicht, mein Ohr."  
„So, der Verband ist jetzt fertig. Nicht daran herumspielen."  
Shego ging zu den Handlangern um zu überprüfen, ob sie auch mit der Demontage des CJH 313 Hydraulik-Kegelräumsystems gut zurechtkommen würden. Ausserdem erwartete sie Kim Possible jeden Moment (Berufserfahrung). Und Crocker hatte Mundgeruch.  
„Also Mr. Cracker."  
„Crocker."  
„Wie auch immer. Ich gebe keine Autogramme, also hauen sie ab."  
„Ich will kein Autogramm. Ich will ihnen ein Geschäft vorschlagen."  
„Ich bin ganz Ohr."  
Als er das sagte, kam Drakken wieder der Teilverlust seines Ohrs in den Sinn und er zuckte kurz zusammen.  
„Ich weiss nicht, wofür sie dieses CJH 313 Hydraulik-Kegelräumsystem brauchen, aber das ist auch egal. Ich habe etwas besseres. Etwas, das uns gemeinsam die Weltherrschaft, ach was sage ich, die Universumsherrschaft ermöglicht!"  
„Was gibt es denn im Universum?"  
„Egal, hauptsache man beherrscht es."  
Drakken hielt Crocker von der ersten Sekunde an für einen Spinner. Jedoch konnte er noch nie widerstehen, wenn ihm jemand einen Plan zur Welt- oder Universumseroberung anbot.  
Allerdings hatten weder er noch Crocker vor, diese Herrschaft miteinander zu teilen.  
„Nun gut. Enthüllen sie mir mal ihre Pläne."  
„Alles zu seiner Zeit. Jemand hier im Gebäude hat etwas, was ich dringend dafür brauche. Nun ist die beste Gelegenheit dafür, es sich zu holen. Am Besten mit der Hilfe von einigen ihrer Männer. Am Allerbesten jedoch mit der grünen Frau."  
„Auf wen soll ich sie loslassen?"  
„Auf den kleinen Jungen mit der pinken Kappe."  
„Auf einen kleinen Jungen? Sie verlangen von mir, dass ich ihnen die meistgesuchte Frau auf diesem Planeten ausleihe, nur um ein Kind zu bestehlen?"  
„Das ist kein gewöhnliches Kind. Glauben sie mir."  
Drakken wollte sich gerade umdrehen und Crocker von seinen Handlangern zusammenschlagen lassen, da fiel ihm aus eigener Erfahrung ein, wie viele Probleme Minderjährige des öfteren machen können.  
„Okay, wo ist das Blag?"  
„Er sitzt da drüben. Hey...wo ist er?"


	4. Gut durchdachte Pläne

Gut durchdachte Pläne

Walter wachte auf und murmelte ein langgezogenes: „Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck."  
„Walt, alles in Ordnung?"  
„Ja, Dude. Hab schon schlimmeres durchgemacht. Sind sie noch da?"  
„Sucht den Jungen! Nun macht schon!" rief Drakken und beantwortete damit in gewisser Weise die Frage.  
Einige seiner Handlanger schwärmten in alle Richtungen davon.  
„Welchen Jungen?" fragte Walter.  
„Timmy. Den mit den Hasenzähnen."  
„Wo ist er hin?"  
Mrs Turner sprang wie aus dem Nichts auf Walter zu, packte ihn am Kragen, schüttelte ihn durch und jammerte: „Wir wissen es nicht. Wir sind so schlechte Eltern."  
„Wenn Timmy etwas passiert werden wir uns das nie verzeihen. Ausserdem werden wir uns auf immer und ewig aus dem Bowlingsport zurückziehen, da wir bei jedem umfallenden Pin, bei jeder geworfenen Kugel, bei jedem Fußschweiss getränkten Bowlingschuh, an den Abend denken werden, an dem unserem einzigen Kind etwas schlimmes passiert ist."  
Der Dude kratzte sich hilflos am Kopf. Die Turners waren trotz allem, was er bis jetzt erlebt hatte, in ihrer Merkwürdigkeit unübertroffen. Ausserdem sorgte er sich ebenfalls um Timmy. Vielleicht hatte er es schon nach draussen geschafft, dachte er sich, doch wenn nicht, sind jetzt einige Männer hinter ihm her, die ihm an Körpergröße definitiv überlegen sind. Eine Ungerechtigkeit, die der Dude nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte. Er wollte gerne helfen, doch er wusste nicht, wie.  
Walter ließ sich allerdings noch nie von einer Kleinigkeit wie „keinen Plan haben" von etwas abhalten.  
Er sah der verzweifelten Mrs Turner in die Augen und sagte: „Keine Sorge. Wir kümmern uns um ihren Sohn. Jetzt gehen sie und trösten sie ihren Mann. Ich glaube, er hat es nötig."  
„Okay. Wenn ein Mann, den ich bis vor einer Stunde noch nie gesehen habe, sagt, er würde sich um meinen verschwundenen und von Gangstern gejagten Sohn kümmern, sehe ich keinen Grund, ihm zu misstrauen."  
Mrs Turner ließ von Walter ab, nahm ihren Mann wie ein Baby in den Arm und schaukelte ihn sanft umher. Der Dude ließ sich davon ausnahmsweise nicht ablenken.  
„Walt, ich verstehe ja, dass du hier helfen willst, aber was hast du vor? Du wirst doch nicht schon wieder mit so einer gefickten Knarre herumballern?"  
„Nein Dude, das werde ich nicht. Bevor ich dir sage, was ich tun werde, brauchen wir ein Ablenkungsmanöver."  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, was du tun willst, oder?"  
„Doch, habe ich. Erst müssen wir aber die Bösen ablenken."  
„Wie willst du das anstellen?"  
„Weiss ich noch nicht."  
„Scheisse, Walt. Ich wusste, du hast keinen Plan."  
„Fang jetzt nicht so an, Dude. Mir ist gerade eine Idee gekommen. Hey, Jesus."  
Jesus beugte sich zu Walter und dem Dude runter, ohne dabei Shego aus den Augen zu lassen.  
„Was gibt's, Walt?"  
„Du bist scharf auf die Grüne, oder? Ich habe da im Anfangsstadium meiner Bewusstlosigkeit so etwas mitbekommen."  
„Stimmt. Sieh sie dir doch an, diese Frau würde ich so gerne die ganze Nacht..."  
„Ja, wie auch immer. Warum gehst du nicht zu ihr hin? Zeige ihr etwas von dem Jesus-Charme."  
„Du machst dich über mich lustig, habe ich recht?"  
„Ja. Doch wenn du jetzt zu ihr hingehst, haben wir alle etwas davon. Der Dude und ich können uns auf die Suche nach dem Jungen machen, während du uns entweder damit hilfst den Tag zu retten oder vielleicht sogar noch den verdammte Scheisse nochmal besten Sex deines Lebens hast."  
„Scheisse, Walt, du hast recht. Ich gehe jetzt zu ihr hin und mache ihr klar, dass keine Frau auf dieser bekackten Welt, dem Jesus widerstehen kann. Niemand sagt zum Jesus „Nein", egal wie grün und heiss sie ist."  
„Okay, aber sei nett zu ihr. Ich glaube, unter ihrer harten Schale steckt eine zarte Blume."  
„Meinst du?"  
„Probier es aus."  
Jesus zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zu Shego, die immer noch damit beschäftigt war, die Augen nach Kim Possible offen zu halten. Walter und der Dude sahen ihm hinterher und warteten den richtigen Moment ab.  
„Walt, das war nicht nett", flüsterte der Dude.  
„Die Kunst des Krieges, Dude. Ich opfere einen Soldaten für ein höheres Ziel."  
„Scheisse, hör mit deinem bekackten Krieg auf. Du weißt, wie ich dazu stehe."  
„Es ist nicht mein Krieg. Ich bin nur dabei. Genau so wie du. Ausserdem war es mal wieder fällig, das Jesus einen beschissenen Tritt in seinen verdammten Arsch bekommt. Das letzte mal ist schon viel zu lange her."  
„Hoffentlich wird er nicht zu schwer verletzt."  
Jesus näherte sich langsam Shego und tippte ihr vorsichtig auf die Schulter.  
„Was ist?" stöhnte sie genervt und drehte sich um.  
Jesus zögerte mit seiner Antwort. Er versuchte nicht das zu sagen, was er jetzt normalerweise sagen würde.  
„Ähm, vielleicht haben wir das falsch angefangen. Ich meine, ich habe das falsch angefangen. Ich bin Jesus." Er reichte ihr die Hand, doch Shego verdrehte nur die Augen. „Ähm, wie war nochmal dein Name?"  
„Ich habe nicht vor, ihn dir zu verraten."  
Drakken, der Jesus' Annäherungsversuch interessiert beobachtet hatte, übernahm die Aufgabe für seine Handlangerin: „Ihr Name ist Shego."  
Ich wünschte, ich könnte den Blick, den sie Drakken zuwarf näher beschreiben, doch so einen Blick sollte man, wenn überhaupt, nur im Necronomicon schriftlich festhalten.  
„Shego? Wie in diesem Song von den Ramones?"  
„Welcher Song?"  
„Shego Is A Punkrocker."  
Shego presste genervt Luft durch ihre Vorderzähne und verursachte ein zischendes Geräusch.  
„Die haben einen Song über dich gemacht?" fragte Drakken.  
„Schnauze. Beide."  
Drakken nahm Shego höflich beiseite.  
„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, worüber wir vorhin gesprochen haben?"  
„Sie meinen das mit dem Ausgehen?"  
„Genau das. Dieser Jesus sieht vielleicht nicht so vielversprechend aus, aber du solltest ihm eine Chance geben."  
„Sind sie jetzt völlig durchgedreht? Wir sind gerade dabei, dieses verdammte Bowlingdings zu stehlen. Dann schicken sie einen Teil unserer Handlanger los, um ein Kind zu suchen und zu allem Überfluss wollen sie mich jetzt auch noch so ganz nebenbei mit einem Mann verkuppeln, dem ich lieber ins Gesicht treten würde, anstatt ihm dort hinzusehen?"  
„Du schienst in letzter Zeit ziemlich unkonzentriert zu sein und..."  
„Und deshalb betätigen sie sich als mein Zuhälter? Glauben sie, ich müsste einfach nur mal wieder flachgelegt werden?"  
„Diesen Job würde ich gerne übernehmen!" rief Jesus.  
Mächtiger Fehler. Shego griff ihm dahin, wo man einen Mann niemals hin greifen sollte, wenn man es nicht ernst meint und drückte zu.  
„Also", sagte sie mit der Freude, die nur eine Frau beim Anblick dieser Schmerzen empfinden kann, „du siehst nicht aus wie ein vernünftiger Mann, aber allem Anschein nach bist du immerhin ein Mann. Darum wirst du auch sicher einsehen, dass es am Besten für dich wäre, sich einfach umzudrehen und mich nie wieder anzusprechen. Denn solltest du mich auch nur anhauchen, werde ich dir all das, was ich jetzt in meiner Hand halte, wie ein Küchentuch abreissen und dir so tief in den Hintern schieben, dass du dir den Finger in den Hals stecken und dich übergeben musst, damit es wieder ans Tageslicht kommt. Verstanden?"  
Jesus nickte und Shego ließ los.  
Während Jesus Luft holte murmelte er: „Oh, ich stehe drauf, wenn Frauen so ordinär werden."  
Die Flammen, die nach Beendigung dieses Satzes aus Shegos Händen kamen, signalisierten Jesus zwei Dinge:  
1) Obwohl er eigentlich das Gegenteil vorhatte, hatte er diesen Satz laut gesagt.  
2) Es war Zeit, zu rennen und sich dabei nicht umzusehen.  
Hinzu kam auch noch Shegos wütender Schrei: „Okay, Freundchen, jetzt bist du fällig! Ich reisse ich dir den Arsch auf, dass die Scheisse nur so spritzt!"  
Jesus ließ sich zu Boden fallen und hielt sich schützend die Hände vors Gesicht. Als nach einigen wenigen Sekunden, die für ihn wie Minuten waren, noch immer nichts passiert war, war er glücklich darüber, dass man ihn so kurz und schmerzlos umgebracht hatte. Dann öffnete er die Augen und bemerkte, dass er gar nicht tot war. Er befand sich noch immer im Bowlingcenter und vor ihm stand immer noch die schönste Frau, die ihm je Gewalt angedroht hatte. Allerdings schien sie ihn vergessen zu haben. Anstatt ihm seine Haut abzuziehen sah sie sich um. Gerade, als Jesus aus unerfindlichen Gründen fragen wollte, was los sei, beantwortete Shego schon diese nie gestellte Frage:  
„Verflucht, Doktor! Es sind schon wieder welche abgehauen!"  
„Was? Wie kann das sein? Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt, sie sollen hierbleiben. Zumindest glaube ich es gesagt zu haben. Auf jeden Fall versteht es sich doch von selbst? Wer ist verschwunden?"  
„Der Dicke, der ihr Ohr auf dem Gewissen hat und dieser dreckige Hippie."  
Drakken sah mit einem „Drakkigen" Grinsen auf Jesus hinab.  
„Sag mal, das sind doch Freunde von dir?"  
„Naja, nicht wirklich gute Freunde. Ja, wir bowlen zusammen in einem Team, aber wenn wir nicht spielen reden wir nicht viel miteinander. Eigentlich bin ich auch nur in ihrem Team, weil sie einen dritten Mann für die Meisterschaft brauchten und..."  
„Bla bla bla. Shego, nimm ihn mit und mach dich auf die Suche nach seinen Freunden. Wenn sie nicht freiwillig rauskommen, darfst du ihm sehr, sehr wehtun."  
„Das sind doch nur zwei Spinner. Wir sollten froh sein, dass sie weg sind."  
Drakken packte Shego am Arm und zog sie ruckartig zu sich heran.  
„Einer dieser Spinner hat mein Ohr auf dem Gewissen. Ausserdem glaube ich, dass es an der Zeit ist, den Anderen zu zeigen, dass man sich nicht mit mir anlegt! Und du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass es dir keinen Spaß machen würde, diesem Jesus weh zu tun." Shego lächelte vielsagend. „Und wer weiss", fuhr Drakken fort, „vielleicht lernt ihr euch auf diese Weise auch etwas besser kennen."  
Shegos Lächeln erlosch. Sie riss sich von Drakken los, packte sich Jesus und machte sich auf die Suche.  
„Sie können nicht weit sein, das ist schließlich nur ein Bowlingcenter!" rief Drakken ihnen hinterher.  
Mr Turner hatte zu diesem Thema aber auch noch etwas zu sagen: „Ähm, das ist nicht ganz richtig!"  
„Was ist nicht ganz richtig?"  
„Dieses Bowlingcenter ist riesig. Zumindest im Keller. Es wurde auf einem alten Inka-Tempel erbaut und geht dementsprechend sehr tief runter und vor allem sehr weit auseinander. Ich meine, ich, als offizieller Schiedsrichter und Bowlingfreak kenne dieses Gebäude natürlich in- und auswendig, aber sie? Die Männer, die sie suchen und unser Sohn könnten überall sein. Hey!"  
Shego schnappte sich Mr Turner am Kragen und zog ihn hinter sich her.  
„Dann kommen sie jetzt als mein Fremdenführer mit. Obwohl ich die Geschichte von dem Inka-Tempel für erfunden halte."  
„Nein, wo denken sie hin? Der ganze Tempel wurde nur modernisiert. Wenn sie etwas Zeit haben und mich nachher unbeschadet wieder bei meiner Frau abliefern, erzähle ich ihnen alles darüber."  
„Na Prima, ich freue mich schon."  
Mrs Turner sah ihnen noch besorgt hinterher, als sie hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwanden.

Währenddessen in einem Luftschacht, zwei Stockwerke unter der Bowlingbahn.  
Timmy krabbelte mit seinen zwei, noch immer als Mäuse getarnten Elfen, ziellos durch die Gegend.  
„Also Leute, wir sind jetzt im Luftschacht, was machen wir nun?"  
„Ja, Cosmo, was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Wanda mit beissendem Sarkasmus.  
„Wir kriechen weiter!"  
„Warum?"  
„Das machen die im Film immer. Die kriechen durch Luftschächte. Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass jemand in einen Luftschacht geklettert ist und dann nichts getan hat. Naja, in einigen wenigen Filmen sind die Luftschachtkriecher von einem Monster gefressen worden, aber sonst..."  
Timmy blieb erschrocken stehen.  
„Moment, hast du gerade Monster gesagt?"  
„Ja, aber das war nur im Film."  
„Wisst ihr, mir fällt gerade auf, dass dieser Luftschacht sehr...dunkel ist."  
„Ja, jetzt, wo du es sagst?" stimmte ihm Cosmo zu und fing an zu zittern.  
„Habt ihr das auch gehört?"  
„Wanda, das ist nicht witzig!" flüsterten Timmy und Cosmo gleichzeitig.  
„Nein, das war mein Ernst."  
Auch wenn sie es nicht hören wollten, doch da war wirklich etwas. Ein merkwürdiges Geräusch. Einerseits ein schlurfendes Kratzen, andererseits eine Art Trippeln. Doch egal was es war, es befand sich ebenfalls im Luftschacht und es kam näher. Gelähmt vor Angst blieben die Drei da, wo sie waren, bis das Geräusch schließlich ganz in ihrer Nähe stoppte.  
„Es ist hier", flüsterte Timmy.  
Wanda, die eigentlich überhaupt nicht an Monster oder so etwas glaubte, fragte: „Was ist hier?"  
„Ich weiss es nicht, aber es befindet sich direkt um die Ecke. Cosmo, sieh nach."  
„Warum ich?"  
„Weil du mein Zauberpate bist und mich beschützen musst."  
„Wanda ist auch dein Zauberpate."  
„Ja, aber ich bin auch deine Ehefrau und dementsprechend musst du mich auch beschützen."  
„Nur Mut, vielleicht ist es nur ein Kätzchen."  
„Aber ich bin eine Maus."  
„Dann... ist es vielleicht kein Kätzchen. Jetzt sieh nach."  
Cosmo atmete tief durch. Nach einigen Sekunden, in denen er versuchte daran zu denken, dass ihm als Zauberwesen eigentlich nichts passieren konnte, schlich er vorsichtig um die Ecke.  
Dort blickte er der vielleicht grauenhaftesten Kreatur dieses Planeten ins Auge.


	5. Unerwartete Begegnungen

Unerwartete Begegnungen

Als Cosmo Rufus sah, sprang er schreiend zu Frau und Patenkind zurück. Auch Rufus erschrak und flüchtete sich in Rons Tasche.  
„Was hat Rufus?" fragte Kim.  
Ron war wie gelähmt.  
„Da...war eine grüne Maus."  
„Seit wann hast du Angst vor Mäusen?"  
„Ich hab keine Angst vor Mäusen. Das hier war aber eine grüne Maus. Grün! Das ist so krank und falsch wie...Affen!"  
„Ich frage mich, wie du wohl auf grüne Affen reagieren würdest?"  
„So etwas sollte man noch nichtmal als Scherz sagen."  
„Ähm, hallo", sagte Timmy, als er vorsichtig seinen Kopf um die Ecke streckte, „es ist nicht zu überhören, dass ihr keine Monster seid."  
Kim lächelte.  
„Und du bist keine grüne Maus."  
„Sie war aber da", grummelte Ron beleidigt.  
„Hey, ich kenne euch doch. Du bist doch diese eine da, diese Kim Possible. Und Ron Stoppable!"  
„Du kennst meinen Namen? Hast du gehört Kim? Er kennt meinen Namen!"  
„Ja, ich hab's gehört. Und du bist?"  
„Timmy Turner."  
Ron schüttelte überglücklich Timmys Hand.  
„Sehr erfreut, Timmy Turner, Junge, der meinen Namen kennt."  
„Was machst du hier im Luftschacht?" wollte Kim wissen.  
„Ich, äh, verstecke mich vor den Bösen? Und was macht ihr ihm Luftschacht?"  
„Wir sind hier, um euch vor den Bösen zu retten. Am einfachsten ist es dabei immer, ein Gebäude durch den Luftschacht zu betreten."  
„Wir sind mindestens einmal die Woche in irgendeinem Luftschacht."  
Langsam wagten sich Wanda und Cosmo um die Ecke. Ron bemerkte sie sofort und zog Kim am Ärmel.  
„Da, Kim, die grüne Maus. Und eine pinke! An was für einem Ort sind wir hier?"  
Timmy versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.  
„Keine Angst, das sind meine...Haustiere."  
Ron blieb skeptisch.  
„Ach ja? Woher bekommt man denn bunte Mäuse?"  
„Ääh...Internet?"  
In dem Moment sprang Rufus aus Ron's Tasche. Er hatte all seinen Mut zusammengenommen um sich der grünen und pinken Gefahr entgegenzustellen und postierte sich drohend vor Cosmo. Dieser versteckte sich quietschend hinter seiner Frau, die wütend und zu allem bereit ihre Vorderpfoten zu Fäusten ballte.  
„Und woher bekommt man nackte Ratten?" fragte Timmy.  
„Smarty Mart. Gang 6. Und das ist ein Nacktmull, keine Ratte."  
„Tut mir leid wenn ich unterbreche, aber wir haben ein paar Geiseln zu befreien. Kannst du uns etwas darüber erzählen?"  
„Da war dieser komische, blaue Typ, der ein Loch in die Wand gesprengt hat um irgend so ein Hydraulikding von der Bowlingbahn zu stehlen. Einer der Spieler fing daraufhin an, wie verrückt mit einer Pistole herumzuballern, hat dem blauen Doktor ein Teil von seinem Ohr weggeschossen und wurde dann von so einer grünen Frau K.O. geschlagen. Dann konnte ich mich verstecken. Mehr weiss ich nicht."  
„Wurde sonst jemand verletzt?"  
„Ich glaube nicht."  
„Wir kümmern uns jetzt darum. Du bleibst am besten hier, das ist ein sicherer Ort."  
„Einverstanden."  
„Wird nicht lange dauern. Wir sagen dir bescheid. Bis dann."  
Kim kroch weiter. Ron steckte Rufus wieder in seine Tasche, warf den Mäusen, vor allem der pinken, die Rufus wohl jede Sekunde angegriffen hätte, einen bösen Blick zu und folgte seiner Partnerin.  
Kaum waren sie ausser Sichtweite, kroch Timmy ihnen leise hinterher.  
„Wo willst du hin?" fragte Wanda. „Sie hat doch gesagt, du sollst hierbleiben. Ich halte das für einen sehr vernünftigen Ratschlag."  
„Ich will mir den Kampf ansehen. Das war Kim Possible. Wenn sie kein Mädchen wäre, wäre sie so cool wie Kinn Crimson und es wäre eine Schande, wenn ich hier sitzen und die ganze Action verpassen würde."  
„Besteht die Möglichkeit, dich irgendwie zum hierbleiben zu überreden?"  
„Nein."  
Wanda seufzte.  
„Das wusste ich. Hab auch nur aus Höflichkeit gefragt."

Währenddessen, gar nicht mal so weit von Timmys Standort entfernt, gingen Shego und ihre zwei Geiseln durch die, vom Licht vieler, vieler Leuchtstoffröhren durchfluteten Gänge des Inkatempels, unterhalb der Bowlingbahn.  
Mr Turner nahm dabei seine Pflicht als Reiseführer sehr Ernst.: „Der Tempel wurde 1965 von einem gewissen Theodore Hudsucker entdeckt, als er eines Morgens eine kleine Schaufel als Überraschungsbeigabe in seinen Haferflocken fand und diese sofort in seinem Garten ausprobierte. Hören sie mir überhaupt zu?"  
Shego packte Mr Turner am Kragen und schrie ihm ins Gesicht: „Ich habe ja keine andere Wahl!"  
„Warum sind sie so unhöflich? Ich stehe direkt vor ihnen, sie brauchen also nicht zu brüllen."  
„Sie versucht nur meiner männlichen Aura, bestehend aus purem Sex zu widerstehen", gab Jesus seine Sicht der Dinge wieder. „Da ihr das aber nicht gelingt, entlädt sich ihre Lust in Aggression."  
Shego lächelte Jesus so süß an, wie sie nur konnte. Jesus lächelte zurück, nur um eine Sekunde später aus vollster Kehle zu schreien, als Shego ihm den kleinen Finger brach.  
„Das war Finger Nr. 1. Wenn du so weitermachst, werde ich dir noch zehn weitere brechen, bevor ich zu deinem Genick übergehe. Das selbe gilt für sie. Klappe halten und mitkommen."  
„Zehn?" fragte Jesus.  
„Ich meine es so, wie ich es gesagt habe."  
Shego ging weiter. Jesus und Mr Turner folgten ihr eingeschüchtert.  
„Wissen sie", flüsterte Jesus, „obwohl ich bei meiner ersten Theorie bleibe, könnte es auch sein, dass sie einfach nur ihre Tage bekommt."  
Shego macht plötzlich und unerwartet einen Rückwärtssalto, landete genau vor Jesus und brach ihm auch den Ringfinger.  
„Das habe ich gehört," sagte sie ruhig.  
Jesus hielt sich seine schmerzende Hand und fragte: „Hatte ich recht?"  
Shego pfiff einige einzelne Töne und wollte gerade zu Jesus' nächstem Finger übergehen, als sich Mr Turner höflich zwischen die beiden stellte.  
„Er...hat es nicht so gemeint. Dieses mal lassen sie ihn doch bitte in Ruhe. Nächstes mal können sie wieder, aber dreimal so kurz hintereinander?"  
„Wie auch immer", murmelte Shego und ging weiter.  
„Danke", flüsterte Jesus.  
„Schon gut."  
„Aber ich glaube, sie hat mich nur deshalb verschont, weil sie mich wohl doch liebt und es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, mir weh zu tun."  
Shego drehte sich um und entflammte ihre Hände.  
„Und ich glaube, ich überspringe jetzt einfach ein paar Finger!"  
Mr Turner legte seine Hand auf Jesus' Schulter, seufzte einmal und sagte: „Wir sollten jetzt wegrennen."  
„Ja, ich muss zugeben, die glühenden Hände machen mich nervös."  
„Dann rennen wir jetzt?"  
„Wir rennen."  
Und sie rannten. Knapp gefolgt von Shego, die ihnen hinterher rief: „Ich kriege euch doch sowieso!"

Kurze Zeit später hörten Timmy, Wanda und Cosmo schon wieder ein merkwürdiges Geräusch.  
„Was könnte das sein?" fragte Cosmo.  
„Das Geräusch kenne ich. Das klingt wie mein Vater, wenn er wie ein kleines Mädchen schreit, nur dass er sehr schnell näherkommt. So schnell kann mein Vater allerdings gar nicht rennen."  
Timmy kroch einige Zentimeter weiter zu einem Lüftungsgitter und sah hindurch. Das Geräusch wurde immer lauter und erst rannte Jesus an Timmys Blickfeld vorbei, dann sein Vater, woraufhin das Geräusch wieder leiser wurde, gefolgt von der noch immer sehr wütenden Shego.  
„Oh nein, habt ihr das gesehen? Mein Dad ist in Gefahr!"  
„Aber Timmy, wo denkst du hin? Das war nicht dein Dad. Du hast doch gesagt, er kann nicht so schnell rennen und wenn das nicht schnell war, weiss ich auch nicht."  
Timmy wandte sich an Wanda.  
„Ich wünsche mir, dass du ihm zur Hilfe eilst."  
„Okay, Zeit in ein paar Hintern zu treten. Oder zumindest in einen."  
_Poof!_  
Jesus und Mr Turner waren in eine Ecke gedrängt. Vor ihnen befand sich eine verschlossene Tür, hinter ihnen die Welt der Schmerzen.  
„Es ist nicht so, dass ich faul wäre, ich hasse es nur hinter Versagern herzulaufen. Die sind es nämlich nie wert. Trotzdem, wer will zuerst?"  
„Wie wäre es mit mir?" rief jemand hinter Shego.  
Anbetrachts dessen, dass es eine Frauenstimme war, dachte sie für einen Moment, Kim Possible wäre endlich angekommen, aber die Stimme klang völlig anders. Shego drehte sich um und sah einen pinkfarbenen Ninja hinter sich stehen.  
„Ui, toll", sagte sie unbeeindruckt, „ein Flamingo will sich mit mir anlegen."  
„Wenn ich dich so ansehe, meine Liebe, frage ich mich, wieviele Bäume du heute schon gerettet hast."  
„Ach weißt du, bevor ich mich um diese beiden kümmere, könnte ich dir noch eben so ein bis zwei Knochen brechen."  
„Komm nur, ich warte."  
Und der Kampf ging los.  
„Wo wollen sie hin?" rief Drakken Crocker hinterher, als er sich aus dem Staub machen wollte.  
„Ich suche den Jungen! Ihre Männer haben ihn ja noch nicht."  
„Und sie glauben, sie könnten ihn einfach so finden?"  
„Ja."  
„Ja?"  
„Ja!"  
„Wie?"  
„Da!"  
Crocker zog seinen Magiedetektor aus der Tasche und hielt ihn Drakken vor die Nase.  
„So etwas hat Kim Possible auch."  
„Wer?"  
„Sie sind noch nicht lange im Welteroberungsgeschäft dabei, oder? Egal, was ist das?"  
„Ein Magiedetektor."  
„Magie? Ich als Wissenschaftler lache über Magie. Ha! Hahahaha! Ha! Ha! Gehört? Ha!"  
Crocker steckte den Detektor in seine Gesäßtasche, drehte sich um und wollte sich auf die Suche nach Timmy machen, als sich ihm zwei von Drakkens Handlangern in den Weg stellten.  
„Sie gehen nirgendwo hin."  
Crocker drehte sich zu Drakken um und versuchte möglichst cool zu wirken. Sein Herz schlug aber schneller als die Drums in einem Song von Atari Teenage Riot.  
„Wenn sie ihren Männern jetzt nicht sagen, dass sie mich vorbeilassen sollen, sehe ich mich gezwungen, alleine das Universum zu beherrschen."  
Drakken winkte ab.  
„Bitte, sie können es haben."  
„Ähm, einfach so?"  
„Ja. Ich werde nämlich vor ihnen die Welt beherrschen. Dann lasse ich sie ins tiefste Gefängnis werfen und werde mich dann so nach und nach dem Universum zuwenden."  
„Das können sie gar nicht, wenn ich meine HÄLFÄNDÄN ÄLFÄÄÄN habe."  
Drakken riss angesichts von Crocker's Reaktion ungläubig die Augen auf und fragte: „Haben sie das öfter?"  
„Was soll ich öfter haben?"  
„Egal. Haut ihm eine rein."  
Einer der beiden Handlanger hob Crocker an den Schultern hoch, drehte ihn mit dem Gesicht zu sich herum und schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. Crocker fiel auf sein Hinterteil und damit auch auf den Magiedetektor. Jammernd sammelte er die Einzelteile auf.  
„Oh nein, sie haben ihn kaputt gemacht."  
„Heul doch."  
„Mache ich gleich."  
„Schön."  
„Ja."  
„Bringt ihn zu den Anderen."  
Der zweite Handlanger zog Crocker am Hosenbund hoch und warf ihn zwischen die anderen Geiseln. Als er wieder aufsah, saß Mrs Turner vor ihm.  
„Ich danke ihnen, dass sie versucht haben, meinen Sohn zu retten."  
„Ja. Retten. Genau."  
Drakken ging nervös auf und ab.  
„Blast die Suche nach dem Jungen ab und kommt zurück", sprach er in ein Funkgerät. „Shego, wie sieht es bei dir aus?"  
Shego meldete sich nicht.  
„Hallo? Shego, bitte kommen."  
Drakken fragte sich gerade, ob sie deshalb nicht antwortete, weil sie mit Jesus wild knutschend in einer dunklen Ecke sitzen würde, als er eine Antwort erhielt. Sie kam nur nicht von Shego.  
„Wenn Shego die Grüne ist, kann sie jetzt leider nicht antworten."  
„Warum nicht? Wer ist da?"  
„Nennen sie mich...die pinke Rächerin."  
Drakken formte die Worte „Pinke Rächerin" stumm mit seinen Lippen und ließ ein ausgesprochenes: „Wen rächen sie eigentlich? Und warum sind sie pink? Hallo?" folgen.  
Doch niemand antwortete.

Wieder im Luftschacht. Wanda erschien mit einem: _Poof!_  
„Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?" fragte Timmy.  
„Das hättet ihr sehen sollen. Ich habe ihr links und rechts und dann pow und zack! Ein toller Kampf."  
Cosmo gab seiner Frau einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange.  
„Ich liebe es, wenn du irgendwelche Karatekiller fertig machst."  
„Und was ist mit meinem Dad?"  
„Der ist wieder bei deiner Mutter."  
„Warum? Jetzt ist er doch wieder eine Geisel und immer noch nicht ausser Gefahr!"  
„Fürs Erste doch. Und sie sind jetzt immerhin wieder zusammen und das erschien mir in dieser Situation wichtiger."  
„Naja, irgendwie hast du recht. Und der Andere?"  
„Der wollte nicht."  
„Warum nicht?"  
„Er wollte eben nicht."  
„Hm, was soll man da machen? Lasst uns jetzt schnell weiterkriechen, bevor wir den großen Kampf verpassen."

Shego öffnete die Augen und stöhnte: „Na toll. Wenn es der andere Jesus wäre, dann wäre ich jetzt wenigstens im Himmel."  
„Was ist gegen mich einzuwenden?" fragte Jesus.  
„Das alles aufzuzählen würde zu lange dauern."  
Langsam stand sie auf und sah sich um.  
„Wo ist dieses pinke Miststück?"  
„Weg. Hat sich den Anderen geschnappt und sagte, sie würde ihn zurück zu seiner Frau bringen."  
„Irgendwie ergibt das keinen Sinn. Warum bist du noch hier?"  
„Du musstest ganz schön einstecken. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."  
„Im Ernst? Du wolltest nicht bloß meinen bewusstlosen Zustand ausnutzen?"  
„Jesus tut so etwas nicht. Mehr."  
Nicht, dass er nicht trotzdem daran gedacht hätte.  
„Hm. Ich muss zugeben, das war...nett von dir. So weit ist bis jetzt noch nie jemand gegangen, nur um mich flachzulegen."  
„Darf ich dann jetzt also endlich ran?"  
Shego brach ihm als Antwort noch einen Finger.

Walter und der Dude irrten währenddessen ziellos durch die Gänge des Inka-Bowlingtempels. Der Dude sprach die magischen Worte: „Wir haben uns verirrt."  
„Nein, wir haben uns nicht verirrt. Man kann sich in einem einzelnen Gebäude nicht verirren."  
„Scheisse, natürlich geht das! Wenn dass Gebäude so groß wie ein bekackter Inka-Tempel ist und die Gänge verschlungener sind als ein Darm nach einem verdammten Chilli-Wettessen!"  
„Charlie's Tunnel in Vietnam waren auch nicht schlimmer. Naja, sie waren kleiner und du musstest jede Sekunde damit rechnen, dass man dir die Kehle durchschneidet oder das ganze beschissene Ding einstürzt und dich unter sich begräbt."  
„Fuck! Hör mit deinen beschissenen Vietnam-Storys auf. Diese Situation hier hat noch weniger mit Vietnam zu tun, als Donnies Tod damals!"  
Walter blieb stehen, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein.  
„Dude. Das war mehr als ungebracht von dir, jetzt Donnie wieder hervorzuholen."  
„Worum geht's?" fragte eine Stimme, ohne das der Dude oder Walter groß davon Notiz nahmen.  
Der Dude wollte Walter erst antworten, sagte dann aber lieber nichts und ging weiter.  
„Verdammte Scheisse, ignoriere mich nicht einfach so, Dude! Du benimmst dich, wie das letzte verdammte Arschloch!"  
„So benimmst du dich doch immer! Jesus ist wenigstens nur ein Idiot, aber du bist ein verdammter Idiot!"  
„Das hättest du nicht zu ihm sagen sollen, Dude."  
„Das tat weh. Du behauptest, dass ich schlimmer bin als Jesus? Scheisse, Dude. Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass du mir so in den Rücken fällst."  
„Hey, jetzt streitet euch doch nicht. Ihr meint es doch eigentlich gar nicht so", sagte die Stimme erneut.  
„Halt die Klappe, Donnie!" entfuhr es Walter und noch während er es sagte, bemerkte er _was_ er sagte.  
„Walt", sagte der Dude, „siehst du ihn auch?"  
„Da schieb mir doch einer einen Wischmob in den Arsch nenne mich Hackbraten. Jetzt, wo er über 10 Jahre tot ist, kommt Donnie auf die Idee, sich plötzlich zu melden."  
„Keine Ursache, Walt", sagte Donnie. „Worum geht's?"


	6. Strike

Strike!

Wie wohl so ziemlich jeder in ihrer Situation wussten weder Walter noch der Dude genau, was sie jetzt sagen sollten.  
Der Dude probierte es nach einer guten Minute des Schweigens schließlich mit einem: „Wie...geht's dir, Mann?"  
„Och, ich bin tot. Aber abgesehen davon ist alles in Ordnung. Der Himmel ist echt klasse. Wenigstens glaube ich, dass ich im Himmel bin, irgendwie hat niemals jemand mit mir darüber geredet. Aber es muss der Himmel sein. Oder die Hölle ist nicht so schlimm, wie sie immer beschrieben wird."  
„Halt die Klappe, Donnie", sagte Walter.  
Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, es hatte ihm gefehlt, das zu sagen. Donnie hingegen hatte noch nie Probleme mit so etwas.  
„Das hat mir gefehlt, Walt. Sagt mal, warum ist Jesus bei euch im Team?"  
„Oh, das ist eine lange Geschichte", antwortete der Dude. „Wenn man ihn näher kennt, ist er gar nicht so ein übler Kerl. Ja, einer von denen, für die du dich ständig bei deinen Mitmenschen entschuldigen musst, aber eigentlich ist er ganz in Ordnung."  
Donnie nickte. Der Dude nickte. Donnie nickte zurück. Auch der Dude nickte wieder. Walter hustete.  
Donnie sagte wieder etwas: „Bevor ich es vergesse. Der Junge, den ihr sucht, dieser Timmy, der kommt jeden Moment hier vorbei. Er ist nur im Luftschacht, also würdet ihr ihn vermutlich übersehen. Wollte ich nur anmerken."  
„Darum bist du extra aus dem beschissenen Totenreich zurückgekommen?"  
„War doch nett von mir, Walt."  
„Ja, aber warum extra dafür? Du hattest Millionen verdammter Gelegenheiten uns vorher zu besuchen, aber du kommst erst jetzt und nur dafür?"  
„Ach Walt, lass ihn doch. Donnie hat bestimmt gute Gründe dafür."  
„Hast du, Donnie?"  
„Ja."  
„Welche."  
„Kann ich nicht sagen. Aber bringt den Jungen wieder zurück zu seinen Eltern. Vertraut mir ausnahmsweise mal."  
Walter legte seine Hand auf Donnies Schulter. Zu seiner Überraschung funktionierte es sehr gut, trotz der Geschichten, die man so über Geister und ihre Greifbarkeit kennt.  
„Donnie, wir haben dir immer vertraut und ich sehe keinen Grund um jetzt damit aufzuhören."  
„Cool. Ich gehe dann wieder."  
„War aber ein kurzer Besuch."  
Donnie nickte. Der Dude nickte zurück.  
„Lass dich mal wieder blicken", sagte Walter.  
„Ich schau mal was sich machen lässt, aber wir sehen uns ja so oder so. Bis dann."  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand Donnie wieder dahin, wo er hergekommen war.  
Der Dude und Walter sahen sich gegenseitig an.  
„Weißt du, Walt, irgendwie wünschte ich, er hätte das mit dem „so oder so" nicht gesagt."  
„Früher oder später sterben wir alle. Wärst du in Vietnam gewesen, wüsstest du das."  
„Sicher." Der Dude sah nach oben zum Lüftungsrohr. „Hörst du das auch?"  
„Scheint der kleine Scheisser zu sein."  
„Scheisse, nenn ihn nicht so. Sein Name ist Timmy."  
Walter schlug einmal mit der Faust von unten gegen das Lüftungsrohr und rief: „Hey Timmy, bist du das?"  
Das Rohr setzte sich. wie eigentlich immer, aus vielen einzelnen Segmenten zusammen. Timmy befand sich in genau dem Segment, gegen das Walter geschlagen hatte. Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen (wenn man davon ausgeht, dass selbst leblose Gegenstände ein Bewusstsein haben) verkraftete es den Schlag nicht besonders gut. Es trennte sich unfreiwillig von seinen Geschwistern und knallte zusammen mit Timmy und seinen Mäusen/Elfen auf den Boden.  
„Au", hustete Timmy und kroch aus dem Rohr.  
Der Dude half ihm hoch.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Kleiner?"  
„Oh, ihr seid es. Ja. Mir geht's gut. Irgendwie."  
„Wir sind hier um dich wieder zu deinen Eltern zu bringen, bevor es die Anderen tun."  
„Welche Anderen?"  
„Dieser blaue Wichs...sorry, äh, Typ hat seine Schläger geschickt, um dich zu suchen. Und jemand Anderes hat uns geraten dich sofort wieder zurück zu bringen."  
„Wer?"  
„Den kennst du nicht."  
Damit machten sich die Drei (plus zwei Mäuse) auf den Weg, zurück zur Bowlingbahn. Wenn sie ihn finden sollten.

Auch Shego und Jesus waren auf dem direkten Weg zurück nach oben. Shego hatte einfach keine Lust mehr, nach dem Dude und Walter zu suchen und sie hatte schon gar keine Lust dazu, mehr Zeit als nötig alleine mit Jesus zu verbringen. Jesus sah das natürlich anders.  
„Wir könnten essen gehen. Ich mache ein ausgezeichnetes Puerco Bibil. Das ist..."  
„Ja, ich weiss, mexikanisches Schweinefleisch."  
„Und?"  
„Kein Interesse."  
„Aber es ist wirklich hervorragend! Kennst du „Irgendwann in Mexiko"? Johnny Depp würde mich töten, weil es so gut ist."  
„Das kann ich auch, ohne dein Essen zu kosten."  
„Oh, ich liebe es, wenn du mir mit dem Tod drohst."  
Shego fasste sich verzweifelt an den Kopf und murmelte: „Okay, bleib ruhig. Du hast so ziemlich alles versucht. Aber auch wenn du in deinem Leben so einiges getan hast, das hier hast du sicher nicht verdient."  
Plötzlich riss sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, aus ihrem Selbstgespräch.  
„Hey, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
„Ich zähle bis drei, dann werde ich dir auch noch den Arm brechen, wenn du bis dann deine Hand nicht von meiner...ach was soll's. Her mit dem Arm."  
Shego schnappte sich Jesus' Arm. Er hätte ohne Zweifel einen Grund mehr gehabt, um so bald wie möglich das nächste Krankenhaus aufzusuchen, wären nicht zufällig in diesem Moment der Dude, Walter und Timmy um die Ecke gekommen. Ohne zu zögern lief Walter auf Shego zu und stieß sie von hinten mit seinem vollen Körpergewicht zu Boden. Shego hatte durchaus Humor, aber über so etwas konnte sie natürlich überhaupt nicht lachen. Sie sprang auf und wollte sich mit ihren glühenden Händen auf Walter stürzen, doch er bleib nur ganz ruhig stehen und verpasste ihr, als sie nah genug war, eine schallende Ohrfeige. Völlig irritiert blieb sie daraufhin stehen, während Walter sich zu Timmy drehte.  
„Weißt du, Kleiner, Gewalt gegen Frauen ist absolut inakzeptabel. Sollte eine Frau allerdings vorhaben dich umzubringen, darfst du dich natürlich wehren."  
Timmy nickte und der Dude fügte hinzu: „Aber natürlich sollte Gewalt immer nur der allerletzte Ausweg sein. Am besten, du überlegst dir etwas anderes."  
Timmy nickte erneut.  
Shego löschte ihre Hände und sagte zu sich: „Das ist heute nicht mein Tag."  
Sie freute sich schon auf den hoffentlich bald bevorstehenden Kampf mit Kim. Da wusste sie wenigstens immer, was sie erwartete.  
Jesus betrachtete mit Entsetzen den roten Umriss von Walters Hand auf Shegos Gesicht.  
„Fuck, was hast du getan?"  
„Wer ich? Erst habe ich dich gerettet, dann habe ich mich verteidigt."  
„Das ist doch kein Grund um dieses schöne Gesicht zu verunstalten."  
Shego schlug so schnell, dass der Dude, Timmy und seine Elfen sich gar nicht sicher waren, ob sie überhaupt etwas getan hatte, Walter und Jesus in die Magengegend.  
„Und jetzt kommt ihr alle wieder mit nach oben, damit dieser Wahnsinn endlich ein Ende hat."  
Der Dude hob kapitulierend die Hände, ließ Shego an sich vorbeigehen und folgte ihr zusammen mit den Anderen. Nur Cosmo blieb grüblerisch an seinem Platz sitzen.  
„Was ist? Kommst du?" fragte Wanda.  
„Ja, sofort, ich denke nur über etwas nach."  
„Tut das weh?"  
„Etwas. Aber dieses Wort, dass der Mann da benutzt hat, was bedeutet es?"  
„Welches?"  
„Fuck."  
„Äääh..."  
Cosmo lächelte.  
„Hey, das klingt lustig. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. Fuck."  
„Cosmo?"  
„Fuck. Fuck Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."  
„Hör auf damit!" rief Wanda empört, doch Cosmo hörte nicht.  
„Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."  
„COSMO!"  
Plötzlich machte es _Poof!_ und Cosmos Mutter erschien.  
„Mama!" rief Cosmo, doch sie stemmte nur ihre Hände in die Hüften und sagte empört: „Ich will nicht, dass du diesen Mund benutzt, um mit mir zu reden."  
„Da bin ich ausnahmsweise ihrer Meinung. Sie halten ihn fest, ich spüle ihm den Mund mit Seife aus."  
„Einverstanden."  
Und so kam es zu einer einmaligen Kollaboration zwischen Wanda und Mama Cosmo, die ihm ein für alle mal klarmachte, dass man nicht mit Wörtern um sich wirft, von denen man keine Ahnung hat, was sie bedeuten.  
Sie hatte nur den Nebeneffekt, dass Cosmo sich jetzt jeden Tag ins Badezimmer schleicht, um an der Seife zu knabbern. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen kam er auf den Geschmack.

Apropos Essen.  
Drakken hatte mittlerweile Hunger bekommen und sich etwas zu essen besorgt.  
„Hm", sagte er mit vollem Mund zu einem seiner Handlanger, „das sind wirklich hervorragende Nachos. Wenn ihr fertig seid, müsst ihr euch auch welche holen."  
„Glauben sie, dass wir dafür noch Zeit haben?" fragte Handlanger Nr. 4, ein ziemlich großer und dürrer Typ.  
„Bestimmt. Wir werden alle Zeit der Welt haben."  
Wie eigentlich immer in solchen Momenten, rief eine altbekannte Stimme Drakken etwas zu.  
In diesem Falle rief die Stimme, die natürlich Kim Possible gehörte: „Dann sollten sie sich eine neue Uhr besorgen!"  
Drakken drehte sich um, schob sich noch einen Nacho in den Mund und sagte: „Hallo."  
Ron stolperte aus dem Luftschacht und fiel schreiend auf den Boden.  
Noch während er da lag fragte er: „Was? Kein „Oh nein, Kim Possible"? Was ist los?"  
„Ist ja nicht so, dass ich euch nicht erwartet hätte."  
„Kim, ich sehe Shego nirgends."  
„Macht euch um sie keine Sorgen. Die ist euer geringstes Problem."  
„Wo ist sie denn?"  
Drakken dachte kurz nach.  
„Keine Ahnung. Ehrlich, aber ich hoffe, sie kommt rechtzeitig wieder. Es wäre zu schade, wenn sie das verpassen würde."  
Schweissperlen bildeten sich überdeutlich auf Kim's Stirn. Ron merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
„Hey, KP, was ist? Normalerweise bist du nicht so nervös wegen Shego oder Drakken."  
„Ich...weiss nicht...irgend...wie..."  
„Oh, ist dir warm?" fragte Drakken mit einem fiesen Grinsen.  
Kim verlor das Gleichgewicht. Ron konnte sie gerade noch auffangen.  
„Was haben sie mit ihr angestellt?"  
„So, da bin ich wieder", rief Shego, als sie mit den Anderen um die Ecke kam.  
„Gerade rechtzeitig. Ich will Kim Possible meinen Plan enthüllen."  
Shego sah sich Kim, die mittlerweile an der Grenze zur Bewusstlosigkeit in Rons Armen hing, an.  
„Sind sie sicher, dass sie das noch mitbekommt? Sie sieht übel aus."  
„Genau das ist ja mein Plan. Ich wollte dieses CJH 313 Hydraulik-Kegelräumsystem nie stehlen. Das war nur eine Falle um meine Erzfeindin anzulocken. Ich wusste, dass sie wie immer durch den Belüftungsschacht klettern würde, um hier herein zu kommen, also habe ich etwas an der Klimaanlage herumgespielt. Ich habe mit Hilfe einiger DNS-Proben, die ich noch von dem Tag hatte, als ich Kim geklont habe, ein Gift entwickelt, dass nur auf eine bestimmte Person anspringt. Dieses Gift habe ich als Gas in die Belüftung gepumpt und jetzt rate mal, wer diese Person ist, die auf das Gift reagiert."  
„Einen Moment, Doc", sagte Shego. „So sehr ich sie auch dazu beglückwünschen möchte, dass sie allem Anschein nach diesmal wirklich Kim Possible aus dem Weg räumen konnten, frage ich mich, wie zum Teufel sie auf diesen hirnverbrannten Plan gekommen sind und vor allem, warum sie es nicht für nötig hielten, mir davon zu erzählen?"  
„Du musst nicht alles wissen. Und was gibt es an dem Plan auszusetzen?"  
„Mal überlegen. Das wir in dieses Kaff gefahren sind, für gar nichts? Dass sie einen groß angelegten Diebstahl, plus einer Geiselnahme inszeniert haben, nur um eine einzelne Person zu vergiften, obwohl sie den selben Effekt auch hätten erreichen können, indem sie das Gift in ihre Schule leiten oder vielleicht sogar gleich in ihr Haus?"  
„Das hätte ich vielleicht machen können, aber ich...das verstehst du nicht. Dieser Plan ist viel zu komplex um dir alles zu erklären."  
„Seitdem wir hier sind, hatten wir nichts als Ärger! Denken sie mal an ihr Ohr! Sie sind so ein Idiot!"  
„Und du benimmst dich heute wie eine Zicke."  
„Das ist keine Entschuldigung für den ganzen Zirkus den sie hier veranstalten nur um plötzlich sagen zu können: „Überraschung, ich hab etwas ganz anderes gemacht". Ausserdem nehmen sie mir die Chance, die kleine Prinzessin im Kampf zu besiegen."  
„Zick! E!"  
Kim ging es immer schlechter. Ron konnte nichts weiter tun, als ihre Hand zu halten. Rufus fächerte ihr mit einem Taschentuch Luft zu, während der Dude ihr ein Glas Wasser brachte. Sie war aber zu schwach, um es zu trinken. Das war zuviel für Walter. Er nahm eine Bowlingkugel in die Hand, warf sie nach Drakken und verfehlte ihn nur knapp.  
„Hey, wer wirft hier mit Bowlingkugeln?"  
„Ich, sie blauhäutiges, feiges, Kinder vergiftendes Stück Scheisse." Er ballte die Fäuste und ging auf Drakken zu. „Wenn sie ein Mann sind, kommen sie jetzt her und kämpfen mit mir."  
Drakken fuchtelte mit den Händen herum und zeigte erst auf Shego, dann auf Walter, doch seine Kämpferin Nr. 1 zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ließ Walter passieren. Sie hatte nicht vor, ihm überhaupt nicht beizustehen, doch sie glaubte, dass Drakken ein oder zwei kräftige Tritte in den Hintern verdient hatte.  
Als er merkte, dass er allein da stand, krempelte der Doktor die Ärmel hoch und ballte die Fäuste.  
„O...okay. Mann gegen Mann. Rache für mein Ohr. Doch ich warne sie, ich kann..." Walter landete den ersten Schlag auf Drakkens Auge. „Au."  
„Willst du noch einen? Bekommst du sofort."  
Diesmal verpasste Walter ihm einen Schwinger in den Magen. Drakken ließ sich zu Boden fallen und kroch so schnell er konnte unter den Tischen hindurch.  
„Ja, kriech nur. Ich bin der verdammte Godzilla, du bist das beschissene Tokyo. Du kannst dich nicht verstecken!"  
Während Walter Drakken quer durch die Bowlinghalle jagte, lag Kim in den letzten Atemzügen. Der Dude schob Timmy sanft davon.  
„Du solltest jetzt lieber wieder zu deinen Eltern gehen, kleiner Mann."  
Timmy ging einige Schritte zurück und wandte sich an seine Zauberpaten.  
„Könnt ihr denn da nichts machen?"  
„Weißt du, Schätzchen, die Regeln sind da sehr streng was Krankheit und Tod angeht."  
„Aber sie ist noch gar nicht tot", sagte Cosmo.  
Wanda stieg mit ein.  
„Und...diese Krankheit...sie ist die einzige Person im Universum auf die das Gift wirkt, also..."  
„Also wünsche ich mir, dass das Gift ihr nichts anhaben kann!"  
Wanda und Cosmo hoben ihre Zauberstäbe.  
_Immunitäten!_  
Kim öffnete schlagartig die Augen und rülpste kurz.  
„Tut mir leid. Habe ich etwas verpasst?"  
Der Dude reichte ihr das Wasserglas.  
„Durstig?"  
Drakken hatte sich unglücklicherweise (?) in eine Ecke verkrochen, aus der er nicht mehr herauskam. Walter packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich herauf.  
„Bitte tun sie mir nicht weh. Das erzähle ich alles meinem Cousin, der ist groß und kräftig und hat lange Haare."  
„Ich werde ihn sicher auf deiner Beerdigung treffen."  
Walter holte zum Schlag aus. Als er aber seine Faust mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf das Gesicht seines Gegenübers zubewegen wollte, hielt ihn jemand am Arm fest. Drakken atmete erleichtert auf.  
„Shego! Endlich. Ich nehme alles über dich zurück."  
„Sag mal, Fettsack, was hältst du von einem Kampf mit jemandem, der dir gewachsen ist?"  
„Das selbe, wollte ich dich gerade fragen", rief Kim hinter ihr.  
Erstaunt stellten Shego, Drakken und Walter fest, dass es ihr wieder gut ging.  
„Sehen sie", stöhnte Shego, „genau deshalb hätten wir uns das alles sparen können. Ihr dummes Gift war harmloser als eine 24 Stunden Grippe."  
Mit einem Sprung stürzte sich Shego in den Kampf. Walter lächelte Drakken an.  
„So wie es aussieht, wird ihnen wohl doch niemand zur Hilfe kommen."  
„Ich habe ja noch meine...HANDLANGER! Zum Angriff!"  
„Einen Moment, wir sind mit dem CJH 313 Hydraulikdings gleich soweit!"  
„Vergesst das Ding, habt ihr mir nicht zugehört? Es ging nie darum?"  
„Na das hätten sie uns auch gleich sagen können."  
Schon eilten die Handlanger zur Rettung, Walter schlug Drakken nochmal kurz und lief los, um sich einen besseren Ort zur Verteidigung zu suchen. Er warf einen Tisch um, brach eines der Tischbeine ab und wehrte die Handlanger damit, wie mit einer Keule ab. Ron eilte ihm zur Hilfe.  
„Keine bange, Ron braucht nicht lange."  
„Bist du Ron?"  
„Ja."  
„Hoffentlich bist du ein besserer Kämpfer, als du aussiehst."  
„Ich weiss, ich sehe harmlos aus, doch genau das ist meine Stärke. Ich wiege meine Feinde in Sicherheit und dann schlage ich zu. Und dann werde ich meistens von Kim gerettet, aber ich bin ein besserer Kämpfer, als viele von mir behaupten. Und von meinem Nacktmull will ich gar nicht erst anfangen."  
„Ja, in deinem Alter habe ich auch mit meinem Nacktmull geprahlt."  
Wie man an dieser Aussage merkt, hatte Walter keine Ahnung, was ein Nacktmull ist.  
Der Dude zog Jesus am Ärmel hinter sich her.  
„Komm schon, wir müssen ihnen helfen."  
„Ich kann nicht, ich habe mir fast alle Finger gebrochen."  
„Scheisse, wie denn das?"  
„Ähm..."  
„Egal, du kannst sie ja treten."  
Während der Dude, der ja eigentlich bekennender Pazifist war, sich dadurch seinen Weg durch die Handlanger bahnte, indem er sie einfach beiseite schubste, verpasste Jesus jedem einzelnen einen Tritt gegen das Schienenbein oder in gewisse andere Körperteile. Sollte er einen erwischen, der schon am Boden lag, trat er gerne noch einmal die Magengegend.  
Dann stand der Dude aber Handlanger Nr. 4 gegenüber, der, wie bereits erwähnt, ziemlich groß war. Er war zwar nicht gerade muskulös, aber die Größe wirkte schon etwas einschüchternd.  
Nr. 4 hob seine Fäuste, fing an wütend um den Dude herumzutanzen und rief dabei ständig: „Fick dich! Fick dich! Fick dich! Ich mach dich fertig! Fick dich!"  
Das kam dem Dude irgendwie bekannt vor. Zu bekannt. Er wartete den richtigen Moment ab, sprang hoch und riss ihm die zu den Uniformen von Drakkens Handlangern dazugehörige Maske vom Gesicht.  
„Fuck, du bist das? Hey Walt! Sieh mal wer hier ist!"  
Walter war immer noch mit Kämpfen beschäftigt und konnte nur einen kurzen Blick riskieren.  
„Wer ist das?"  
„Das ist einer von den Nihilisten!"  
„Was für einer?"  
„Wieviele beschissene Nihilisten kennst du?"  
„Du meinst einer von den bekackten, deutschen Wir-schneiden-dir-den-Johannes-ab-Nihilisten?"  
„Genau."  
„Und welcher?"  
„Der Große."  
„Bestell ihm einen Gruß von mir! Und von Donnie!"  
„Ähm...eigentlich bin ich kein Nihilist mehr", sagte Handlanger Nr. 4 noch schnell, bevor der Dude einen Schritt zu Seite ging und Jesus ihn mit Anlauf grüßte.  
Auch Shego wollte gerade zutreten. Mit einem eleganten Sprungkick näherte sie sich Kim blitzschnell, doch sie ging nur einen Schritt zur Seite, schnappte sich ihr Bein, nutzte die physikalischen Gesetze geschickt zu ihren Gunsten aus und warf Shego von sich weg.  
Vielleicht hätte Kim etwas besser zielen sollen, denn Shego landete genau in den Armen von Jesus. Dieser sah, angestachelt von dem Adrenalin in seinem Körper, endlich seine Chance gekommen, leckte seine Lippen ab und schob seinem Opfer die belegte Zunge in den Mund.  
Es war, als hätte jemand eine Alarmglocke geläutet, denn aus irgendwelchen Gründen stellten alle Anwesenden, selbst die, die mit dem Rücken zu den Beiden standen, ruckartig ihre Handlungen ein, sahen, was Jesus mit Shego anstellte und dachten exakt die selben Worte: „Das ist dann wohl das Ende von diesem Trottel."  
Kim machte sich sofort zu seiner Rettung auf, blieb aber nur zwei Schritte später stehen. Es passierte etwas, womit wohl niemand, ausnahmslos niemand, gerechnet hätte. Im ersten Moment sah es wirklich so aus, als würde Shego Jesus einfach den Kopf abreissen. Sie entflammte ihre Hände und holte aus, doch urplötzlich ließ sie locker. Sie löschte ihre Hände wieder und schloss sogar die Augen. Ja, es sah wirklich so aus, als ob es ihr gefiel.  
„Das erste Anzeichen der Apokalypse", sagte Ron und Rufus pflichtete ihm bei.  
Kim biss sich auf Unterlippe und fragte sich, ob das Gift vielleicht nicht doch noch bei ihr gewirkt hätte, oder zumindest einige Nebenwirkungen, wie Halluzinationen, hervorrief.  
Der Dude strich sich durch den Bart.  
„Verfluchte Scheisse. Weißt du, was das bedeutet, Walt?"  
„Ja Dude. Jedesmal, wenn uns Jesus davon erzählt hat, was für ein, verdammte Scheisse nochmal, verflucht guter Küsser er sei, hat er die Wahrheit gesagt."  
„Trotzdem halte ich die Geschichten über seine Schwanzlänge für mehr als übertrieben."  
Jesus ließ Shego zu Boden fallen, hob die Arme und rief: „Jesus ist fertig!"  
„Was war das denn?" rief Drakken vom anderen Ende der Bowlinghalle aus.  
Shego antwortete: "Gerade sie sollten mich nicht verurteilen. Und bevor es irgendjemand anderes tut, solltet ihr euch erst von ihm küssen lassen."  
Ron sah Kim an, doch die warf nur einen Blick zurück, der sagte: „Ja klar. Mach's doch selber."  
Crocker, der sich übrigens ziemlich sicher war, dass Kims schnelle Genesung etwas magisches an sich hatte, war für eine Sekunde wirklich hin- und hergerissen, es mal zu probieren.

Nur kurze Zeit später dachte die Dimmsdaler Polizei, dass sie jetzt vielleicht mal einen Blick riskieren könnte. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, brauchte sie die Schurken nur noch aufzusammeln.  
Als Shego abgeführt wurde, hielt Jesus den Polizisten kurz auf.  
„Einen Augenblick, das ist meine Verlobte."  
„Nein, bin ich nicht."  
„Schon gut. Du solltest nur wissen...ich werde auf dich warten."  
„Brauchst du nicht. Erstens werde ich nicht lange wegbleiben, zweitens halte ich trotz deiner Qualitäten noch immer für den widerlichsten Menschen, der mir je begegnet ist."  
„Möchtest du noch einen auf den Weg?"  
Shego zögerte kurz. Nur eine halbe Sekunde.  
„Nein. Ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren."  
„Gut, wie du meinst."  
Als sie abgeführt wurde, sah Jesus ihr hinterher. Ron klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
„Hey Mann, sieh's locker. Da draussen sind noch jede Menge anderer hübscher Frauen. Und viele von denen wurden noch nie straffällig."  
Es waren nicht Ron's Worte, die Jesus aufmunterten, es war die Tatsache, dass er jetzt endlich wieder er selber sein durfte und den sensiblen Jesus (oder zumindest was seine Definition von „sensibel" war) vergessen konnte.  
Er griff sich in den Schritt und rief: „Ich weiss, und Jesus wird sie alle ficken! Ist deine Freundin Single?"  
„Vor allem ist sie minderjährig."  
„Jesus kann warten...Jesus kann warten."  
Der Dude und Walter unterhielten sich noch mit den Turners.  
„Nun, wann glauben sie, können wir das Spiel nachholen?" fragte der Dude.  
„Nachholen? Das war ein Meisterschaftsspiel, sie können es also nicht nachholen."  
„Fickpisse. Sorry."  
Timmys Ohren wurden rot. Wanda hielt Cosmo, bevor er auch nur daran denken konnte, das Wort zu wiederholen, den Mund zu.  
„Aber ihnen ist schon klar, dass hier besondere Umstände gelten? Schließlich war hier die Hölle los."  
„Tut mir leid, aber im großen Bowlingregelbuch steht nichts über verrückte Wissenschaftler und Geiselnahmen."  
„Aber wir ihren Sohn gerettet haben?"  
„Darüber steht erst recht nichts im Buch."  
Der Dude zuckte mit den Schulter.  
„Naja, manchmal gewinnt man und manchmal darf man gar nicht erst teilnehmen, um zu verlieren. Dann...wünsche ich ihnen alles Gute."  
Enttäuscht zogen Walter und der Dude von dannen.  
„Hey!" rief ihnen Kim hinterher. „Ihr habt vielleicht nicht bowlen können, aber ihr habt geholfen, einige gefährliche Menschen hinter Gitter zu bringen."  
„Oder so", sagte Walter, ohne dabei den guten Willen von Kims Aufmunterung herabwürdigen zu wollen.

Und so ging wieder alles seinen gewohnten Gang.  
Die Bowlingbahn wurde wieder repariert, Drakken und Shego entkamen innerhalb weniger Tage aus dem Gefängnis, Kim, Ron und Rufus retteten mindestens einmal die Woche die Welt, Timmy wünschte sich viele, zum Teil völlig hirnverbrannte Dinge, ohne dass seine Eltern oder Crocker hinter sein Geheimnis kamen und der Dude, Walter und Jesus...naja, sie hatten Probleme nach Hause zu kommen.  
Die alte Frau, bei der der Dude das Auto hatte stehenlassen, hat sich nämlich damit aus dem Staub gemacht und war unauffindbar. Sogar ihr Haus war leergeräumt. Irgendwie kamen sie dann aber doch wieder nach Hause.  
Das ist allerdings eine andere Geschichte.

**Ende**


End file.
